Losing your Memory
by PassionForWritingforever
Summary: After an accident inside the prison Carol loses her memory and forgets everything including her name, her past, the apocalypse, or her friendship with Daryl. Carol for an unknown reason is extremely drawn to Daryl out of everyone else. As the two spend more time together Carol finds herself falling for him. Contains strong language and mature scenes (Caryl story)
1. Losing your memory

Two whole days had passed. Two days since Rick had returned with Glenn, Maggie, Daryl and Merle...The entire group was completely against Merle being brought back, Daryl on the other hand was begging for Merle to stay. Carol couldn't bare watching him plead with Rick he looked so vulnerable and so young. It wasn't like him at all. Carol was half relieved when Rick agreed to let him stay on the condition he behaves, Daryl calmly nodded and lead Merle away to a separate cell he had spent the last two days with him or keeping an eye on him, he hadn't spoken to Carol once, she felt alone.

...

"Carol, Daryl I need you two to go through the prison and look for supplies, weapons anything...we need it" Rick said seriously and desperately.

Carol suddenly felt her cheeks go red, she hadn't spent very much time around Daryl and was afraid she'd set him off again after what happened at Woodbury, she didn't know what they'd done to him. Daryl nodded slowly and began making his way out of the cell block, Merle suddenly ran ahead.

"Woah hey! Why the hell can't I go with him? He's my brother" asked Merle annoyed.

Rick turned around to him sharply, "I'm keeping an eye on you...One wrong move and I'm pulling the trigger" Rick snapped sharply holding onto his gun.

Merle slowly narrowed his eyes towards Daryl, he stood there in silence keeping his eyes on Rick's gun.

"Pfft whatever" Merle sighed annoyed.

Merle quickly stomped back towards his cell, Maggie and Glenn both glared at him as he walked up the stairs.

Suddenly Daryl's whistle echoed through the cell block, Carol turned around quickly to Daryl.

"C'mon I aint got all day" said Daryl gruffly as he opened the cell block door.

Carol half smiled to herself and quickly ran to follow Daryl out of the cell block.

...

The corridors of the prison were pitch black, Daryl narrowed his eyes towards Carol and grabbed his torch out of his pocket, he shone it and began walking forward.

"Be careful" Daryl mumbled as he aimed his cross-bow.

Carol grabbed her gun out of her pocket and slowly walked behind Daryl silently, their footsteps could be heard echoing through the corridors, Daryl had his eyes completely focused on the end of the corridor, she could feel her fear building up inside of her, not because they could be moments away from death but because she no longer felt secure around Daryl, something didn't feel right.

She cleared her throat quietly and Daryl narrowed his eyes towards her, she looked up hopefully and opened her mouth to speak immediately.

"Are you okay? You know after Woodbury...I never got a chance to ask..." she asked nervously.

Her stomach felt like it was going to burst open, "Always am" Daryl mumbled.

Carol began blushing again, she smiled softly, "Are you...worried about Merle?" asked Carol hesitantly.

"Why should I? Asshole knows how to take care of himself...did it for months one handed" Daryl said gruffly.

Carol laughed nervously, "That's not what I meant...I meant..."

Suddenly Carol's sentence was cut short, a large piece of metal suddenly fell from the ceiling and hit Carol over the head, she fell down to the ground with a large thud.

"Shit!" Daryl said sharply,

He sprinted over to Carol's side and put his hand on her head, he lifted his hand again to see it was turning red with her blood.

"Carol?" Daryl yelled sharply.

Carol didn't respond, he suddenly heard groaning coming from around the corner. Walkers. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and began running back in the direction of the cell block. He narrowed his eyes down to her as he carried her back through the dark corridors, her eyes were firmly shut and her head was beginning to drip with more blood.

"Dammit" he cursed out loud.

Daryl suddenly saw the light coming from the cell block and sprinted forward with her in his arms, he sharply kicked the doors open and raced over to her cell Rick suddenly emerged with his gun drawn.

"Is she bit?" he asked nervously.

"Nah, some piece of shit metal fell on her head and she got knocked out" snapped Daryl as he lay her down slowly on the bed. Hershel slowly limped in on his crutches and sat by her on the bed, he carefully moved his hand towards her arm and then put his ear to her chest.

"Her heart and pulse are still normal...She'll be okay Beth get me some towels and water" Hershel said loudly.

Beth nodded quickly and disappeared into the cafeteria, she quickly returned with a small cloth and a bottle of water. Hershel carefully poured some of the water on the cloth and slowly wiped the blood away from Carol's head, before Hershel could turn around to ask for some bandages Carl sprinted into the cell with the first aid box, Hershel nodded slowly and began wrapping it around her head delicately. Daryl began to tense up as he watched Hershel touching her. She seemed too delicate.

Hershel grabbed a knife and sliced down one end of the bandage and clipped it together, he turned around slowly. "Best leave her to rest now" said Hershel calmly as he began exiting the cell.

Once the cell was cleared, Daryl slowly crept in he stood by Carol's bedside, he took in her beauty._ Should have been watching her more carefully. Damn place falling apart._ Daryl's eyes shut angrily as the thoughts piled on in his head.

"You her bitch now?" asked Merle smirking.

"I aint nobody's bitch" Daryl said gruffly.

Daryl began walking out of her cell, "You got something for her?" asked Merle chuckling.

"Shut up, course not aint got time for women" Daryl mumbled sharply.

Merle chuckled, "Oh so you wouldn't mind If I bumped some uglies with her then?" Merle smiled cruelly.

Daryl suddenly turned around and glared at Merle, "You touch her you gonna wish you kept your ass at Woodbury" he snapped.

Merle laughed again and quickly pushed passed Daryl, Daryl gave him a hard stare and slowly moved his eyes to look at Carol asleep on the bed, he sighed and began slowly walking out of the cell block once again with his cross-bow raised.

...

Carol slowly opened her eyes, she sat up slowly and immediately clutched her head it was killing her. She blinked her eyes slowly and moved them around the room, her heart began to race, she speedily threw herself off the bed and ran out of her cell.

_Oh my God_ she thought to herself terrified.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Carol worriedly to herself.

"You're up!" called out a voice behind her.

Carol turned around quickly to see a man smiling and walking towards her, she put her hand straight to her pocket and felt a gun and immediately grabbed it and aimed it at the man.

"Who the hell are you!?" she screamed aiming the gun.

He began putting his hands up slowly to calm her down, "Carol It's me...Rick" he said calmly.

"Rick huh? Why the hell am I here? What the hell happened?" she yelled aiming the gun at his head.

"Carol calm down...put the gun down slowly and we'll talk" he said calmly,

Carol nodded slowly and lowered her gun, he began making his way towards her carefully, "Do you remember anything?" he asked slowly.

Carol closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, "I don't...I don't know my name..." she said softly.

Rick nodded slowly, "Carol..." he said calmly, she looked up at him slowly. "Go back into your cell and sit down for a second" he said calmly.

Carol suddenly raised her gun at him again, "Cell? Why am I in a cell!?" she asked panicking

Rick began shushing her softly, "I'll explain just go inside and I'll get our...doctor" he said hesitantly.

Carol nodded and lowered her gun back into her pocket, she slowly made her way back into her cell and closed her eyes. Rick stared at her for a few seconds and sprinted towards the courtyard.

"Hershel!" he called out.

Hershel turned around slowly, "What's wrong?" he asked slowly.

"I need you something's wrong with Carol" he breathed catching his breath

Daryl's ears pricked up, "Carol?" he said gruffly.

"What's the matter?" asked Maggie worriedly.

"Just come with me" he said calmly as he began walking back inside the prison.

Hershel, Maggie and Daryl quickly followed him back into the cell block, Hershel and Maggie speedily entered her cell, Daryl was about to enter with them but he quickly shook his head and moved back outside her cell.

"Are you the doctor?" asked Carol hesitantly as she stared at Hershel.

Hershel smiled weakly, "Yeah I'm the doctor" he laughed.

He leaned into her slowly, she flinched quickly. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you" he said calmly.

He carefully put his hand on her head and felt a small bump, he sighed "Seems like a small concussion"

"Do you remember anything?" asked Maggie softly.

Carol sighed, "My name's Carol...he kept calling me that so I assumed..." she said hesitantly.

Maggie smiled softly, "Do you know who any of us are?" she asked slowly.

Carol shook her head sadly, Daryl sighed and shut his eyes tightly as he lowered his head. Rick narrowed his eyes over to Daryl and slowly made his way into the cell.

He crouched down slowly next to her bed, "I'm Rick, she's Maggie and this is her father Hershel" said Rick calmly as he pointed at them.

Daryl slowly walked away from the cell before Rick could introduce him, he sighed and listened in as Rick spoke to her.

"Brace yourself I need to show you something..." he said hesitantly.

Maggie stood up sharply, "Rick do you really think that's a good idea?" she snapped.

Rick narrowed his eyes towards Maggie, "She'll find out sooner or later" he sighed.

Maggie nodded slowly and put a hand out to help Carol up, she slowly took her hand and they began making their way out of the cell block.

Daryl sighed and sadly followed behind them.

...

Rick slowly slid the door open and led Carol outside slowly, Daryl watched as her blue eyes shone in the sunlight. Why the hell didn't he keep a better eye on her? She slowly walked forward grabbing onto Maggie's arm. She smiled weakly and turned around to look at Rick.

"What are you trying to show me? I don't see anything" she asked confused.

Rick sighed, "Look again"

Carol slowly turned around and narrowed her eyes towards outside the prison gate, there were people walking towards the gate and pressing their hands on it, Carol smiled again. Was this a joke?

"Those are people why are you..."

"Let me take you closer" Rick interrupted.

Carol nodded and Rick held her hand and led her further down the courtyard.

Daryl, Maggie and Hershel watched from the top of the courtyard, Daryl stared as Rick pointed to the walkers. His heart began racing when Carol collapsed to the ground in tears he could hear her yelling at Rick. Hell her shouts echoed through the courtyard. Daryl lowered his head slowly.

"No!" she kept shouting sadly.

Maggie stepped forward sharply, "Rick! Bring her back inside!" she yelled.

Rick nodded and began trying to help her up slowly, she suddenly pushed him away angrily and sprinted towards the prison. Rick, Maggie and Daryl ran after her quickly to see her take out her gun.

"Carol stop" Maggie pleaded.

"I don't want to live with those things" Carol cried lifting the gun.

Suddenly Carol felt a strong pair of arms grab her and knock the gun out of her hand, she turned around to see a tall man with a prosthetic arm standing before her.

"Not today little Darlin'" he said smiling.

Daryl gave Merle a cold hard stare and Maggie frowned she sprinted over to Carol and began leading her back to her cell.

"Merle Dixon by the way!" yelled Merle grinning.

Daryl pushed passed him sharply, "Asshole" he mumbled.

Merle smiled, "What baby brother? Saved ya women's life!" he yelled.

Daryl stuck a middle finger up at Merle and followed Maggie and Carol back through the cell block. Carol sat down slowly on the bed and cried, Maggie held her close.

"It's okay" she whispered.

"What happened?" asked Carol crying.

Maggie sighed, "People started dying and coming back to life..."

"Everyone's infected...bit or not" Rick said quietly

Carol looked up at Rick sharply and began crying even harder, Daryl's fists began to tighten, Why the hell couldn't Rick wait to tell her later?

"H...How long's it been like this?" she asked

"Several months" said Rick calmly.

"And you've been here all this time?...In a prison?" she asked

"Cleared it out and made it our own" Rick said calmly.

Carol nodded slowly and looked up at Daryl, their eyes met both of them shining, Carol stared at him, Daryl began feeling nervous and suddenly moved his eyes away from her shyly. Carol blinked slowly and moved her eyes away from his she shook her head slowly.

Daryl sighed slowly and began making his way out of her cell, his face was beginning to get red.

"So your lady don't remember you" Merle called out to him.

Daryl turned around sharply, "You best shut the hell up!" he snapped

"Why baby brother? She aint yours anyone could have a go with her" he smiled.

Daryl frowned angrily and stomped out of the cell block slamming the door, Merle chuckled cruelly.

Daryl burst into the courtyard angrily and sat down on the ground, his face red and his fists shaking.

"Fuckin' Asshole" he mumbled angrily to himself.

"Daryl?" called a calm voice behind him, he turned around sharply to see Maggie standing there with Hershel.

"What the hell d'you want?" he asked gruffly

"We need you to talk to Carol or spend some time with her" Maggie said calmly

"For what?" Daryl snapped

"To jog her memory" Hershel interrupted

"What have I got to do with jogging her memory?" he asked sharply

"She might get repressed memories from spending time with you Daryl" Maggie said calmly.

"How? Why?" he asked angrily

"You spent a lot of time with her and you two seem the closest" she said calmly

Daryl laughed, "Wastin' your time aint gonna remember nothing with me" he said standing up slowly

Maggie stepped forward slowly, "Daryl..."

"She doesn't need to remember me" he snapped walking back towards the prison.

"Daryl we need you please" she pleaded

"Aint my problem" he snapped walking inside.

Maggie turned around slowly to Hershel and frowned sadly.

"Aint nothing but bad memories anyway" Daryl mumbled angrily

He slowly walked passed her cell and narrowed his eyes towards her, he sighed angrily and stomped up the stairs.

...

The moon shone through the window into the guard tower and the wind blew strongly making it feel as cold as ice. Daryl slowly made his way down the guard tower steps, he volunteered to go on watch, he hardly slept anyway. He carefully opened the guard tower door and made his way through the prison to the cell block. He opened the door slowly and began making his way through he could hear Carol's laugh echo through the cell block, he hesitantly walked forward to see Merle standing in front of Carol's bed and Carol smiling as she spoke to him.

"Ha you like that sugar tits?" Merle laughed

Carol smiled softly at him, Daryl felt rage building up inside of him he hated the way Merle was speaking to her like one of his whores he had back home, she wasn't one of them she was different, she had a good heart. Or maybe she wasn't even that anymore maybe she was a whole new person...

Carol looked up slowly and spotted Daryl in the background, she suddenly felt tears beginning to roll from her eyes as she stared at him, Merle leaned in closer to her.

"Hey? Why you cryin'?" he asked

Carol smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes slowly, "I...I don't know" she whispered

Daryl sighed and began continuing through the cell block up the stairs.

"The man with the cross-bow...is he your brother?" asked Carol hesitantly

Merle nodded, "Yeah my baby brother...Derlena" he laughed

Carol nodded slowly and smiled, "Okay"

She began feeling tears rolling down her cheeks again, she wiped them away sharply.

_Why the hell am I crying? She thought to herself._

_Do I know him?..._

_The end for now! :)_

Thanks for reading and Please review!


	2. Needed

Carol continued to toss and turn sharply as she lay in her soft bed, her face began scrunching up and tears began dripping from her tightly shut eyes.

_Carol slowly looked around the farm in horror, there were tons of bodies on the ground she gasped as she stared at them, all the people from her group were standing around staring at them, suddenly everyone was still she looked ahead to see a small blonde child emerge from the barn, she suddenly felt herself run towards her, her heart broke as she realised it was one of them, a strong pair of arms grabbed her and she fell to the ground. She looked up slowly to see Merle's younger brother staring down at her..._

Carol sprung awake, she began breathing heavily and felt tears streaming down her soft face she swallowed sharply and began wiping the tears away from her face. What the hell was going on?

Merle groaned groggily and sat up slowly next to her, "Woman why the hell you cryin'?" asked Merle tiredly

Carol sniffed softly, "I...I don't know I just had a bad dream...It was weird your brother was in it" she said calmly

Daryl's ears pricked up at the sound of his name, he sat up slowly from the cold ground and listened in, Merle's laughed echoed through the cell block.

"Hah, you been dreamin' about Derlena?" he laughed

Daryl sighed sadly and began standing up slowly.

Carol lowered her head slowly as Merle pulled her down sharply next to him in the bed, he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, she closed her eyes slowly. Suddenly she heard loud, sharp footsteps and the cell block door slamming. She sighed and slowly drifted off into sleep.

...

The morning sun shone in Carol's delicate blue eyes, she yawned quietly and slowly sat up and stretched her arms out wide, she narrowed her eyes down hesitantly to see Merle fast asleep on the bed, his body stretched out and his prosthetic hand taking up most of her space, she sighed annoyed and carefully slid off the bed away from Merle. She slowly walked through the cell block and silently opened the door and crept out trying to be as silent as a mouse. She gently paced into the courtyard and gazed at the walkers roaming the outside of the prison. She carefully strode forward her heart racing through her thin shirt. She reached the gate and glared as the walkers sluggishly walked outside of the prison. She hated them.

"You afraid of them?" asked a gruff voice beside her

She stared up quickly to see Merle's brother standing next to her, she sighed in relief, and smiled softly. "A little bit...though after a week I'm kind of used to seeing them" she said calmly

Daryl nodded slowly and Carol smiled, she turned to him slowly, "I'm Carol by the way and you're Derlena?" asked Carol calmly

Daryl frowned, "Daryl" he said huskily.

_Son of a bitch Merle_ Daryl thought to himself annoyed

"Sorry...Daryl" she said calmly

Daryl didn't respond all he could feel was his heart racing it had felt like so long since Carol had used his name.

Carol suddenly felt a bright smile appear on her face and her heart began beating quickly, Daryl narrowed his eyes towards her and noticed her, her head was lowered down and he could see a smile on her face, he half smiled.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked

"I don't know I just suddenly feel really happy...I don't know why" she smiled her cheeks began going a bright red.

Daryl grinned shyly and lowered his head, he slowly glanced at Carol, she was still staring at the walkers, smiling and going red.

"Daryl...we're we good friends before I lost my memory?" she asked hesitantly

Suddenly the smile on Daryl's face disappeared, he turned around slowly. "No we weren't" he said coldly as he began making his way back up to the prison.

"Oh" Carol said quietly to herself, she turned around and watched as Daryl stomped back to the prison. Her smile slowly faded away and her eyes began filling with tears. She wiped them away angrily and turned around once again to stare at the walkers roaming the outside of the gate.

...

Daryl slammed the cell block door shut and stomped into the cell block angrily he was about to run up the stairs when he suddenly heard a familiar voice yell out to him.

"Woah baby brother you seen my woman?" he smiled cruelly

Daryl lowered his head sadly, "In the courtyard watching the walkers..." he said huskily

Merle chuckled, "Watching walkers? Why the hell she doin' that?" he asked

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know...memories I guess" he said slowly.

Merle chucked again, "She isn't the brightest that one but man has she got a great body" he laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Merle" Daryl said angrily he felt his fists shaking and his face going red.

"Why baby brother?" Merle chuckled.

Daryl sighed slowly and let his hand out of a fist, "You been sleeping with her yet?" asked Daryl sadly.

"Nah, but you never know might be able to get my way around that sexy body" Merle smiled

Daryl looked up sharply and stomped over to him, "Word of advice. Don't!" he snapped

"Why Derlena? What's your problem?" he asked smiling.

Daryl shoved Merle into the cell door sharply, "My problem is I don't want you giving her the clap!" he snapped angrily

Merle shoved Daryl back and Daryl suddenly leapt onto him, Merle with all his force punched Daryl to the ground with his prosthetic arm, Daryl fell down sharply his mouth was bleeding but he didn't care he was too furious.

"Bastard!" growled Daryl kicking Merle in the crotch.

Merle fell to the ground and cursed out loud, Daryl began kicking him repeatedly until Merle grabbed his leg and dragged him down to the ground and pinned him down on the ground, he scratched his arm sharply and spat on his shirt, Daryl began trying to push him off him cursing under his breath.

"Hey!" yelled Rick running forward with his gun forward,

He pushed Merle off of Daryl and brought him over to one side of the cell block, as soon as Daryl got to his feet he began trying to get back to fight with Merle, his face was red.

"Imma' stomp your ass!" yelled Daryl as Rick held him back.

"Easy now" Rick said calmly.

"I'd like to see you try you pussy!" yelled Merle laughing as he held his nose

"Merle?" squeaked a voice in the background.

They all turned around to see Carol entering the cell block slowly, she gasped as she stared at Merle's bruises and his bleeding nose. Daryl stopped wriggling in Rick's grip and stared as Carol sprinted past him to Merle. She sharply brought Merle into a hug and began helping him into her cell, Merle turned his head and smirked as Daryl watched the two of them making their way inside.

Daryl angrily pushed Rick off of him and stormed out of the cell block, he slammed the door and ran out into the guard tower, he stomped upstairs and sat on the ground. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes tightly, they were shaking and his heart was racing. His mind began filling with the memories of the last time. The last time she visited him when he was hurt.

_You don't mean nothing to her, she means nothing to you Dixon_ Daryl thought to himself angrily.

He angrily grabbed the knife out of his pocket and stabbed it into the ground sharply.

...

Carol carefully wrapped the bandage around Merle's nose, he winced.

"Damn balls are killing me" Merle groaned.

Carol didn't say anything, she just continued carefully covering his wounds.

"Why were you two fighting?" she asked quietly

Merle smiled, "Jealous, he's pissed because he aint got a great woman like me" he chuckled.

Carol nodded slowly and began moving her finger slowly across his scars, he smiled seductively and slowly pulled Carol on top of him, "Why don't we bump some uglies?" he grinned.

"No thanks" Carol said calmly

"Why not beautiful?" he said seductively

Carol sighed, "I'm not...I'm not in the mood" she said sadly.

Merle chuckled and suddenly pushed her down on the bed, he began kissing her neck softly, Carol frowned.

"Merle stop I'm not in the mood" she said annoyed.

Merle didn't listen he just continued to kiss her slowly, Carol sighed and gave in, she closed her eyes slowly and Merle slid his hand around her stomach.

_A strong pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her down slowly, the young blonde girl was ahead of her, and she couldn't move the grip was too tight around her stomach. She looked up and saw him again...Daryl._

Carol suddenly sat up her heart racing and she breathed heavily, she had felt that feeling before. But where?

Merle slowly pushed her down and kissed her on the lips, "Get into it" he said roughly

Carol nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around him, they slowly got under the sheets and Carol closed her eyes slowly again as she kissed him.

...

Carol stared into the distance as she held the sheets close to her bare body, she looked down at Merle, he was asleep in between the sheets snoring loudly. She sighed annoyed and began gathering her clothes together. She slipped her top on slowly, along with her underwear and beige trousers. Before she exited the cell she glanced at the mirror, her face was pale and her hair was scruffy. She leaned in closer and touched her arm slowly and noticed a small scar. She lowered her head slowly and sighed. She silently exited the cell leaving Merle to sleep.

Daryl looked up slowly to see Carol exiting her cell. Her shirt was inside out, they had done it. He felt anger building up inside of him. Merle that dirty bastard had worked his way around Carol and taken advantage of her. He lowered his head away from her and quickly stomped up the stairs trying to avoid looking at her. Carol sighed as she watched him run away and made her way into the cafeteria.

Maggie frowned as she noticed Carol's inside, she knew what Merle was doing with her and she didn't like it. Rick slowly walked into the cell block and Maggie ran over to him quickly.

"Rick you need to talk to Daryl" Maggie said sharply

"What about?" asked Rick calmly.

Maggie stepped forward snappishly, "To get Carol away from Merle...he's taking advantage of her" she said angrily

Rick nodded slowly moved his head slightly to look into Carol's cell, Merle was lying in her bed snoring and shirtless. Rick moved his head back to look at Maggie and nodded again.

"I'll talk to him" he said calmly

Maggie nodded and Rick ran up the stairs to follow Daryl, he was leaning on the railings looking through the windows at the top. Rick slowly stood next to him and also leaned on the railings.

"Daryl have you spoken to Carol?" asked Rick calmly

Daryl narrowed his blue eyes up at Rick slowly, "Why should I?" he asked gruffly

"Because she needs you and you need her" Rick said sincerely

Daryl moved his eyes away from Rick slowly and stood up straight "I don't need anyone and I'm sure as hell she don't need me" he said gruffly

Rick stood up sharply and leaned into Daryl, "You really want her with Merle? After her ex husband?" asked Rick sharply and angrily

Daryl slowly lowered his head, Rick continued.

"She needs you more than ever now" Rick said slowly, "Keep her away from Merle for now" he said slowly

Daryl nodded slowly and began walking down the stairs avoiding looking Rick back in the eyes.

...

Hours had passed and after Carol had walked back into the cell Merle was awake he had sweet talked her into getting under the sheets with him again...

It was now evening and Carol was beginning to change her clothes again after being with Merle. She slowly slid her trousers on and sat on the bed next to him as he lay there.

"You okay? I might go out to the cafeteria you want any food?" asked Carol quietly

Merle turned over groggily, "Jus' let me sleep woman" he mumbled

Carol nodded slowly and exited the cell, she turned her head around the empty dark cell block and sighed slowly. Suddenly something caught her eye, a torch. She grabbed it quickly and silently made her way out of the cell block into the courtyard. She held her cardigan close to her, it was freezing. She slowly looked up to see Daryl leaning over the railing in the guard tower, she smiled and ran back into the cell block. She grabbed a blanket from an empty cell and ran back outside. She carefully opened the cell block door and crept up the stairs, she carefully opened the door and suddenly she jumped back as Daryl jumped and grabbed his cross-bow, he lowered it when he saw it was Carol.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" she said calmly

Daryl moved backwards slowly and put his cross-bow down on the ground, "Who said you startled me?" he said gruffly

Carol let out a small laugh and Daryl half smiled shyly at her, "So um why aren't you with Merle?" he asked his smile fading

Carol lowered her head slowly, "He um fell asleep after..." she didn't want to say the rest.

Daryl nodded slowly, he understood he understood what a asshole Merle was. His face was beginning to turn red as he thought about it.

Carol looked up at him slowly, "Why don't you ever sleep?" she asked quietly

"What d'you mean?" he asked hesitantly

"In the week I've been here I always see you stalk up here and lock yourself away from the others" she said calmly

Daryl narrowed his eyes down at the ground, "I prefer to be on my own at night...don't need to sleep" Daryl said gruffly.

_Too many damn memories anyway_ Daryl thought to himself annoyed

Carol half smiled, "I hate sleeping these days too, too many bad dreams about those...things" she said quietly

Daryl narrowed his eyes towards her slowly, "What kind of dreams?" he asked gruffly

"I dreamt of a little girl, she was beautiful she had short pretty blonde hair and...she was one of them. It was a sick dream" she said sadly

Daryl lowered his head sadly, _Sophia..._ he thought to himself sadly

Carol slammed her hand against the wall, "I hate not being able to remember things I have so many scars around my body and I don't even know where they're from!" she yelled angrily

Daryl closed his eyes slowly, "Do you know where they're from?" asked Carol slowly

Daryl opened his eyes and put his head up sharply, "No" he said quietly

Carol nodded slowly and smiled warmly, she held the blanket out and handed it to Daryl, he narrowed his eyes towards it resting in his hand.

"What's this for?" he asked

"I thought you might be cold up here so I brought you a blanket" she said warmly

Daryl nodded slowly and put the blanket on the ground carefully, Carol smiled and began walking towards the door.

"Better get back before Merle wakes up" she said calmly

Daryl nodded slowly and lowered his head, just as Carol was about to exit the room Daryl mumbled.

"Merle won't care as long as he sleeps, you can spend the night up here...if you want" he said gruffly

Carol nodded slowly and closed the door carefully, her and Daryl sat on the ground slowly and began speaking.

...

Hours had passed and suddenly Daryl felt himself speaking alone, he looked down to see carol asleep on his shoulder, his cheeks began going red and he began smiling shyly. He carefully grabbed the blanket and put it over Carol, he slid his hand underneath her head and delicately put her on the ground. He half smiled as her pale face shone in the moonlight. He opened the door to stand outside on the railings again. And continued to smile for the rest of the night, he slowly felt himself getting her back.

The end for now :)

Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Tough

_ (Some events based around episode 10x3)_

Carol's hands flew to her head, they dug into her hair and her face scrunched up as she buried it into her blanket.

_The man slipped out of her grip and sprinted down the dark corridor, he slammed himself into two walkers and they began devouring him taking sharp bites into his strong arms. She felt herself frozen as she watched them chew on him, he stared at her and began yelling at her to "Go!" She sprinted through the corridor and took one last look at the man, the walkers began tearing into his throat and devouring him, she screamed._

Carol began screaming into her blanket on the ground, her body twitched and tears began escaping from her tightly shut eyes. Daryl quickly jumped off of the railings on the outside of the guard tower and ran in, Carol was screaming loudly into her blankets, his heart began racing what was he supposed to do?

He slowly put his hand on Carol's shoulder and stroked it softly he began shushing her calmly as she screamed.

"C'mon Calm down" he said calmly as he began stroking her short hair.

Carol's screams slowly died out and she opened her eyes gently, they were dripping with tears and her face was red, she sat up gradually and rubbed her eyes. Daryl crouched down next to her and slowly moved his hands to his side.

"What's the matter?" he asked roughly

Carol sniffed softly, "Just had another nightmare...this time they were getting eaten by...walkers" she hesitated on the word. "They kept screaming at me to just go and I did but I suddenly froze and I watched them get devoured" she said holding back tears.

Daryl sighed slowly and patted his arm carefully on her soft back, "Go back to sleep" he said gruffly

Carol began standing up slowly, "I'm...I'm sick of sleeping" she said hesitantly

Daryl stood up quickly, "Then come on watch with me" he said slowly

Carol nodded slowly and Daryl began pulling a gun out of his back pocket Carol put her hand on his carefully and she pulled out a gun of her own from her pocket. Daryl nodded understandingly and slid the gun back into his pocket. Daryl opened the door slowly and the two walked out and began leaning on the railings.

"Why do we need to keep watch?" asked Carol curiously

"What d'you think? Walkers" he said roughly

"Just walkers?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes towards her slowly, "Nah, not just walkers some bastard calls himself the Governor kept Maggie and Glenn prisoner, we went to save them and he got me forced me to fight Merle in their arena" he said hesitantly

Carol covered her mouth, "That's awful" she said shocked

Daryl smirked, "Rick came though saved our asses messed up their town pretty good...so good he wants our asses on a plate...he's comin'" he said huskily

Carol lowered her head slowly and began shaking, "You think he'll kill us?...Including Rick's boy and girl?" she asked slowly

Daryl carefully put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up quickly "We'll be ready if he comes" he said gruffly

Carol nodded slowly and smiled, "You're a strong person" Carol said calmly

Daryl half smiled and slowly moved his hand away from her shoulder, "But you're so alone...you need someone by your side" she said calmly

Daryl lowered his head slowly and didn't respond. Carol was by his side but now it was over he was alone and he was happy being that way.

"Stay concentrated" he mumbled gruffly

Carol nodded slowly and began aiming her gun out to the gate.

...

Merle slowly rolled over in the bed and moved his hand out to touch Carol, "Hey sugar tits" he mumbled.

All he could feel was the coldness of the other side of the bed, he sat up slowly to see Carol missing from the cell along with her clothes.

"The hell?" he said annoyed.

He grabbed his dirty shirts, trousers and shoes and began getting dressed quickly, he slid the door open and began making his way towards the cell block door. Suddenly a voice yelled out to him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" yelled Glenn

Merle smirked and turned around slowly, "Findin' my woman"

"Empty your pockets" he said sharply

"What?"

"Empty your pockets now!" he yelled

Merle smirked and reached into his pocket and dropped a small gun to the ground, he walked passed Glenn and stuck up his middle finger as he exited the cellblock.

Maggie stared as Glenn began turning red with rage.

Merle stomped out into the courtyard and moved his eyes around it, the morning sun was beginning to shine over the prison. He sighed annoyed.

"Carol!" he yelled roughly

He moved his eyes around again, nothing. He threw his hand to his mouth and opened it wide again.

"Carol!" he yelled

Carol's ears pricked up as she heard her name being yelled, she moved her head over the railings slowly and saw Merle standing in the courtyard with his arms stretched out wide. She felt her stomach tighten slightly.

"I better go with him" she said calmly as she slid her gun back into her pocket.

Daryl nodded slowly but felt anger building up inside of him, he remembered Ed ordering her around at the camp he remembered wanting to shoot an arrow into his head several times to shut him up. His face began slowly going red.

Carol walked past the blanket quickly and opened the guard tower door, Daryl walked forward quickly and picked it up. "Take it I aint sleepin' so I don't need it" he said dryly.

Carol nodded slowly and smiled as she scooped it out of Daryl's hand, she slowly walked down the stairs. Daryl sighed and walked back to lean on the railings.

Merle narrowed his eyes up slowly to see Daryl leaning over the railings of the guard tower. He frowned. Carol exited the guard tower with a large blanket in her arms. Merle's stomach began to squeeze.

"Why the hell?..."

Carol walked past him slowly, "Hi" she smiled

Merle followed her quickly, "Woah hold up, why have you got a blanket? And why were you up there?" he asked

Carol smiled, "I couldn't sleep and I thought Daryl might be cold"

"Alright" Merle mumbled as he stared up at Daryl sitting in the guard tower.

...

The group silently passed the food around for breakfast, Merle kept Carol close to her, Maggie sat with Glenn, Hershel and Beth. Carol's eyes watched the door as she waited for Daryl to come in, it was Axel's turn to be on watch. Suddenly the door pulled open and Daryl slowly entered. Carol gave him a warm smile and he returned a small half smile. Merle frowned and pulled Carol close to him by the waist. Daryl gave him a hard look and he stomped over to the other side of the room by himself.

Rick slowly entered the cafeteria with a serious look on his face, he swallowed hesitantly.

"I need to know...do we have enough supplies?...we need to be ready if he comes" Rick said hesitantly

"It's limited at the moment since we haven't be on a run in a while and well what happened last time" said Hershel carefully

Daryl lowered his head down slowly at the memory, Carol slowly put her head up.

"I'll go on a run I'm happy to help" Carol said calmly

"That might not be a great idea Carol considering you're still getting your memory back and you have a minor concussion" Hershel said calmly

"I'm not useless I can help" she said annoyed.

Rick nodded his head slowly, "Alright you can go as long as you go with Daryl in the truck" he said calmly

Merle leapt up sharply, "Woah hey! Why the hell can't I go with Carol? She don't even know Derlena" he snapped angrily

Daryl felt his fists beginning to shake and his heart racing all he wanted to do in the moment was shut Merle up.

"There's no arguing she's going with Daryl" he said calmly

Merle's face went red, "She's my woman!" he snapped

Carol slowly put her hand on Merle's shoulder, "Merle I'll be fine It's okay" she said softly.

Merle scoffed and sharply grabbed her by the wrist, "Merle what are you?..." Carol squeaked.

Merle sharply slammed the door open and dragged Carol into the cell block with him. As soon as the door shut, Daryl, Rick and Maggie exchanged worrying looks.

"Go!" Rick said quickly.

Maggie and Daryl raced from their seats and sprinted into the cellblock to see, Merle tightly squeezing Carol's wrists. His face was in hers and she had a terrified look on her face.

"You aint goin' nowhere without me you hear me?" snapped Merle sharply

"Merle let go of her!" yelled Maggie

Merle smirked, "What? I'm just talkin' to the girl!" he yelled

Daryl stepped forward sharply, "I'll kick your stupid ass if you don't stop hurtin' her!" he snapped gruffly

Merle continued to hold on tightly, Carol's face began scrunching up in pain. "Hurtin' her? I aint hurtin' her" Merle smiled.

Daryl sharply grabbed the knife out of his pocket and raised it, "Let go of her!" he yelled huskily

Merle smirked, "ha baby Derlena growing some balls huh?" he let go of Carol's wrists and she let out a deep breath as her arms moved back to her sides.

Carol slowly began making her way back to her cell when Merle suddenly slapped her on the ass, Daryl angrily stepped forward with his fists raised, Maggie put her hand on his chest quickly to hold him back.

"Don't make things worse right now" she said quietly

Daryl nodded and stepped backwards slowly; Maggie ran ahead and began carefully re-directed Carol into her and Glenn's cell. Daryl glared as Merle stomped back into Carol's cell and jumped onto the bed. Daryl stomped inside of the cell and slammed his fist into Merle's stomach.

"Get your ass up!" he snapped

Merle smirked and sat up slowly as he held his stomach, "What's your problem?" he asked

Daryl felt rage building up inside of him, "My problem is I promised Rick you'd behave so I could bring your stupid sorry ass in the prison and you're fucking it up!" he yelled angrily

Merle laughed cruelly, "The sheriff won't do nothing" he smirked

Daryl slowly slid his knife out of his pocket, "Guess you're right, he might or he might not"

Daryl suddenly held the knife to Merle's hand, "But if you lay a hand on Carol again I'll cut off your other hand" he snapped gruffly.

Merle chuckled and Daryl slid the knife back into his pocket, he stomped out of the cell leaving Merle to smirk at him.

"Brother finally growing some balls" he mumbled

...

"So how far are we going?" asked Carol as Daryl drove slowly down the street

Daryl narrowed his eyes towards her, "Dunno depends how far the next town with supplies is" he said gruffly

Carol nodded slowly and began rubbing her wrists slowly, they were sore. Daryl narrowed his eyes down at Carol as she rubbed them.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked huskily

Carol nodded slowly, "A little bit" she said quietly.

Daryl nodded slowly, "Give me the wrist that hurts more" he said calmly

Carol, with a look of confusion on her face passed her left hand over to his, he slowly took one hand off the wheel and began carefully massaging her wrist. His heart raced as his cold hands touched her soft warm skin. He began rubbing his fingers up and down her wrist carefully. His eyes focused on the red marks Merle had left on her wrists, he felt anger building up. His brother was a bastard.

Carol watched as he focused on her skin, she smiled warmly and began to tear up slightly but again didn't know why. Daryl looked up slowly to see Carol smiling at him, and his cheeks immediately went red. He slowly moved his hand away from her wrist and back to the wheel.

"Better?" he mumbled

Carol nodded slowly and smiled, "Thank you" she whispered

Daryl nodded slowly, suddenly a small town caught his eye and he began driving quickly down the street. He pulled in and quickly jumped out of the truck with his cross-bow along with Carol behind him.

Daryl slowly made his way towards one of the stores, he turned around to Carol and put his finger to his lips, she nodded slowly and he pushed the door open carefully with his cross-bow aimed, the two walked into the store slowly and suddenly their hearts raced as they saw boxes of unclaimed food lying around. Daryl turned around and half smiled at Carol. The two walked towards the boxes and Daryl began digging through them.

"Damn people must've packed it and took off" he said gruffly.

He grabbed his backpack from off his back and passed it to Carol, "Here start packing I'll start lookin' for weapons" he said gruffly.

Carol nodded slowly and Daryl soon disappeared in the store to look for weapons, she slowly began packing his bag.

After the bag was completely full she grabbed it and began walking through the store slowly, "Daryl?" she called out.

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind, she screamed out loud it was a walker. She tried to push it away but it just lunged at her. The two fell to the ground and Carol began kicking it, she reached into her pocket and aimed her gun when the walker suddenly hit it out of her hand. She began screaming loudly.

"Daryl!" she screamed.

There was no answer the walker was beginning to get closer to biting her neck it growled as it tried grabbing her, she continued to kick it.

"Oh God!" she screamed loudly, she slowly closed her eyes and suddenly she saw an arrow go through its head, it fell limply on her and she looked up to see Daryl standing behind it. He grabbed the walker and pushed it to the floor as he grabbed his arrow out of its head. Carol sat up breathing heavily, she looked around to see loads of weapons at Daryl's feet. He slowly put his hand out to her and helped her up.

"Did it scratch you?" he asked

Carol swallowed slowly, "No" she whispered.

"You okay?" he asked gruffly

Carol nodded slowly, "Yeah...I've just never been up that close to one" she sniffed

Daryl kneeled down slowly and picked up her gun and handed it to her, "You'll get used to it" he sighed.

Carol nodded and slid the gun back into her pocket, "Have we got enough?" she asked slowly

Daryl nodded slowly, "C'mon let's get back to the truck" he said gruffly.

...

Daryl could see the prison from a distance, he swallowed slowly, "Keep yer distance from Merle" he said gruffly

Carol looked up slowly, "Why?" she asked calmly

"In case he does more than grabbing yer wrists" he said huskily

"Why do you care?" asked Carol softly

Daryl didn't respond, he just put his foot down on the pedal sharply and began driving faster towards the prison.

As soon as they reached the courtyard, Daryl threw his bag at Rick and stomped off alone in the guard tower angrily. Carol watched sadly as he sat on the railings by himself. Suddenly Carol felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Rick standing over her.

"Come on Carol you should get inside it's getting cold" he said calmly

"What about Daryl?" asked Carol softly

Rick sighed, "Leave him, he'll be okay...one tough guy" he smiled

Carol nodded slowly and Rick led her inside the prison, Carol slowly walked into the cell block and straight into her cell, she stared at herself in the mirror she had walker blood on her face, she sniffed sadly and began wiping it off with her shirt. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice appear behind her.

"So how was yer trip little darlin'?" Merle asked smirking

Carol turned around slowly, "It was fine..." she said quietly

Merle smiled and sharply put his hand around her stomach and pulled her backwards.

_Daryl's arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her back from the blonde walker making its way towards her._

Carol quickly pushed Merle off of her, "Don't do that please" she said breathing heavily

"Alright sugar how about a kiss?" he smirked leaning in to kiss her.

Carol delicately put her hand on Merle's chest and pushed him back gently, "No" she whispered.

She slowly exited the cell leaving Merle giving her a cold hard stare, "Bitch" he mumbled angrily.

...

Carol knocked on the guard tower door slowly, and entered Daryl was sitting inside the guard tower on the ground carving into the ground with his knife. He looked up at her sharply.

"What you doin' here?" he asked gruffly.

Carol swallowed slowly, "Keeping an eye on you...you seemed upset earlier" she said calmly.

Daryl stood up slowly, "I don't need you to keep an eye on me I'm fine" he said gruffly

Carol walked towards him slowly, "You sure about that?" she asked softly.

Before he could answer suddenly the sound of a gunshot filled the room, Daryl grabbed Carol's arm.

"Get down!" he snapped.

She obeyed and the two of them crouched down, Daryl slowly pushed the door leading to the outside of the guard tower open, he crawled out to the railings to see Axel dead on the ground. He turned his head to see the Governor smiling as he watched one of his men walking towards the gate. Suddenly the two made eye contact and the Governor let out a shot at him, Daryl felt a shooting pain in his hand and he slammed the door shut. He moved back in quickly and held his hand as it bled.

"Oh god Daryl! What happened?!" screamed Carol.

"Governor bastard shot at me" he mumbled angrily.

Suddenly they heard a large piece of metal breaking and a group of walkers trailing in as the Governor and his men began shooting at the prison.

"We have to get inside!" yelled Carol panicking.

Daryl nodded and he grabbed Carol's hand and the two ran down the stairs quickly, Carol screamed at the sight of hundreds of walkers trailing inside the courtyard.

"Stay close to me" Daryl grunted, he put his hand to his back and scrunched up his face in anger, "Left the damn cross-bow upstairs" he snapped angrily. He had been too focused on keeping Carol safe.

"Get inside!" yelled Rick, "Get your weapons and start shooting them!" he yelled.

Before Daryl could lead Carol towards the prison walkers began surrounding the entrance, there was only one option to go through one of the other entrances through the corridors. He grabbed her arm and led her towards it, she quickly let go of his hand.

"What is it?" Daryl yelled

"I can't go in there...that's where the man in my dream died" she cried.

"C'mon you're with me I'll protect you jus' keep close to me" he said huskily

Carol nodded and the two ran inside quickly.

Merle watched from the distance, "Fuck no" he snapped.

He began shooting the walkers coming towards the prison and he ran into the entrance following Carol and Daryl.

"Imma' go ahead to check for walkers stay close to me" Daryl said huskily.

Carol nodded and Daryl ran ahead quickly, his hand was throbbing from the pain.

Carol walked slowly and let out a small squeak as she felt a hand grab her arm, she turned around quickly to see Merle holding a tight grip on her.

"You're not goin' with him you hear me? you're stayin' with me you're my woman!" Merle yelled

"Let me go!" she snapped angrily.

"Why you goin' with him over me? you barely know him!" he snapped

"I don't know I just..." Carol shook her head and began trying to pull herself away from Merle, she kicked him in the leg.

Suddenly she felt a burning pain in her cheek and lip, Merle had struck her with his prosthetic arm. She put her hand to her bleeding lip and darkly looked up at Merle. She moved her hand into a fist and punched Merle hard in the face, he let go of her and she sprinted towards Daryl running down the corridor.

Merle gave her a hard stare, "Bitch!" he snapped as he let out two shots to walkers closing in on him.

Carol ran next to Daryl he was beginning to slow down, "Daryl are you okay?" she asked softly.

Suddenly he collapsed to the ground and slammed his head to the ground it began to also bleed. "Blood loss" Carol whispered worriedly

Walkers began appearing around the corner, "Daryl wake up!" she yelled terrified.

He didn't respond, she slowly looked up to see a door above her labelled "Boiler Room" the walkers were beginning to close in, she grabbed his arm and opened the door quickly and closed it, she dragged Daryl down the small steps of the room and put him onto the ground slowly. She stroked his head and hand slowly. Suddenly walkers began entering the room all of them moaning and growling for her and Daryl's flesh and blood. She sharply pushed Daryl's limp body behind her protectively and began shooting at the walkers. She felt her heart racing and her blood pumping. More and more were appearing and she knew it was a matter of time until she ran out.

One walker moved its mouth to bite Daryl's limp arm but Carol shot it quickly, her last bullet. "Dammit!" she yelled angrily. She looked down at Daryl's unconscious body and felt a tear fall from her eye, suddenly she noticed the knife in his pocket and grabbed it. She stood up sharply and began stabbing all the walkers that dared to try to feast on Daryl. She angrily slice them to pieces and felt a voice slip out of her mouth.

"Not my friend!" she yelled angrily, she had no idea where that voice had come from but she wasn't concentrated on that.

The walkers were beginning to die out and she sprinted over to the door and slammed it shut, all the walkers in the room were now dead. She sprinted back over to Daryl and held him close and began crying.

"Please wake up" she whispered.

...

Glenn slowly stepped forward in the middle of the cell block, "We've managed to clear the walkers out and fix the gate but the Governor's gone...this is war" he said seriously.

Before he continued he searched around the room with his eyes, where were Daryl and Carol?

"Where's Daryl?...and Carol?" he asked slowly.

Merle smirked, "Last time I saw them they was running through them corridors my baby brother wasn't armed either" he laughed

Rick and Maggie both stepped forward sharply, "And you let them just go!" screamed Rick

"Woah sheriff don't yell at me tried to get Carol to go with me but she wouldn't leave Derlena" he smirked

"Dammit" Rick snapped.

Him and Maggie sprinted out of the cell block sharply with their weapons out and ready, Merle was about to follow them when suddenly he heard a gun click behind him.

"Back off" Glenn said angrily.

Merle turned around slowly and smirked, he pushed past Glenn and made his way back into his cell.

...

Carol slowly slid her shirt off and wiped the blood off of Daryl's head slowly, she then grabbed his hand and gently wrapped it up in her shirt. Daryl let out a breath hoarsely. Carol looked down at him, he didn't open his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" he murmured weakly

Carol smiled warmly, "You passed out from blood loss I think and I brought you into here, those things...those walkers followed us in here and I killed them all of those...bastards" she said hesitantly.

She dropped his knife carefully on the ground, "Here's your knife by the way I ran out of bullets.."

Daryl half smiled impressed by her skill, "Thanks...so where's Merle?" he murmured

Carol swallowed, "I don't know I left with you" she said calmly.

"Why? Could have saved your ass goin' with him" he mumbled

Carol smiled, "I don't know I just feel safer with you than him..." she said hesitantly.

Daryl half smiled and attempted to sit up but Carol carefully put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't stay down until help comes" she said calmly

"There won't be no help you should jus' save yourself" he mumbled gruffly

"I can't just leave you like this" Carol said worriedly

"I'll be fine. Always am jus' go take my knife and save yourself" he mumbled

"No" she stood up sharply, "Rick! Maggie! Anyone!" she screamed

...

"Did you hear that?" Maggie asked

Rick nodded, "That way!" he snapped

The two sprinted down the corridor and let out two shots as walkers began approaching them, they slammed the door open and Maggie ran down to the two stepping over bodies of walkers. Rick paused and swallowed as he realised where he was.

_Lori_ he thought to himself sadly, he shook his head and began running over to Carol, Maggie and Daryl.

"What the hell happened?" asked Rick looking around the room.

"this tough son of a bitch saved both of our asses took em' all out with only a few bullets and a knife" he mumbled smirking.

Maggie smiled warmly at Carol and her and Rick helped Daryl and Carol up and through the dark walker infested corridors.

...

Hershel pulled out the bullet carefully and Daryl winced slightly, he pulled out two bandages and wrapped it around Daryl's head and hand.

"Carol did a good job slowing down the blood" Hershel said calmly.

Daryl didn't respond he just nodded and laid himself down in the bed slowly,

"Get some rest son" he said calmly as he limped out of the cell. Daryl turned over slowly clutching the blanket close to him, he closed his eyes slowly.

"Daryl?" said a familiar voice

Daryl turned over slowly to see Carol standing in the doorway of his cell, "Hey" he said gruffly.

"Hey, thought I'd check up on you" she said calmly.

Daryl nodded slowly and Carol sat down on his bed delicately, Daryl took a double take as he noticed Carol's split lip and red cheek, "What happened to you?" he asked gruffly.

Carol swallowed, "Merle..." she said quietly.

Daryl nodded and his face began turning red, "You okay?" he asked

Carol nodded slowly, "Bastard lucky I have to recover if I see his sorry ass when I'm out of this bed I'm gonna kill him" he snapped angrily.

Carol put her hand on Daryl's arm slowly and stroked it, "Don't it's fine I'm not going near him again...you just rest" she said calmly.

Daryl nodded and Carol smiled softly and exited the cell, Daryl slowly turned over again and closed his eyes and fell asleep for the first time in weeks.

Merle stood out of his cell and watched as Carol walked back to her own cell, he smirked.

_Lost my woman, no worries there are other options_ he thought to himself as he eyed Beth cradling Judith in her arms...

The end for now! :)

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Scars

Daryl violently tossed, turned and groaned in his bed his eyes were shut tightly and his face was beginning to drip with his sweat. Carol silently walked towards him as he groaned in his sleep. Her body began to shake with fear, she had already saved him once today, did she need to do it again?

"Daryl?" she whispered nervously

He didn't respond his groans and movements from under his sheets began getting more violent and looked more painful. Carol swallowed slowly and began making her way into his cell carefully, she hesitated as she watched his fists get tighter and redder. She cautiously slid herself onto his bed, she put her slender arm delicately onto his strong shaking arm and began to stroke it with care. She watched as tears began dripping from his tightly shut eyes.

She swallowed again, "Daryl...It's alright calm down" she whispered soothingly.

He still didn't respond she carefully moved her hand to his sweaty, wet, bandaged head and stroked it carefully and worryingly hoping for a response.

_Daddy, please stop!_

Daryl's eye's suddenly flashed open and he sat up sharply breathing heavily, he rubbed his eyes angrily as the moonlight shone into them. Suddenly Daryl turned his eyes to see Carol sitting in front of him, she was sitting on the edge of the bed and had a startled worried look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Daryl asked defensively

Carol slowly looked up and moved closer towards him, "I was walking past your cell and you were tossing and turning I had to check to see if you were alright" she said calmly

Daryl slowly lowered his head to look down at his shaking fists, suddenly he remembered everything in his dream and he felt fury rise up inside of him.

_Old bastard_ Daryl thought to himself angrily

Suddenly he looked up to see Carol still staring at him, he realised she had seen everything. He began to get angrier.

"Leave, need some damn time to myself" Daryl mumbled coldly.

Carol sadly nodded and swiftly exited his cell leaving him to sit in the moonlight alone, he slowly put his hand onto his back and sighed angrily as his cold fingers lined his scars.

_I should stop trying to talk to him..._Carol thought to herself sadly as she began silently pacing towards her cell, her footsteps echoed as they hit the cold hard ground. Suddenly a familiar voice filled the cell block,

"You know he aint ever gonna want ya too damn damaged" Merle chuckled.

Carol lowered her head slowly and continued to walk to her cell quickly, suddenly she bumped into something hard and strong, she looked up sharply to see Merle now standing in front of her. She kept her head down avoiding looking at him in his cold eyes. She pushed her arms out in front of her and began trying to force herself away from Merle. She felt his cold hand grip her arm sharply.

"Woah there lil' Darlin' don't wanna try that again" he smirked staring at her.

Carol continued to keep her eyes away from Merle's, "Go to hell" she snapped.

Merle smiled and began pushing Carol closer to him, "C'mon lil' Darlin' don't take what happened in the corridors personally jus' tryin' to keep ya safe" Merle smirked narrowing his eyes down towards her.

Daryl silently creeped out of his cell and stood in the doorway watching as Merle stood in front of Carol.

"What the hell?..." Daryl mumbled to himself as he watched.

Carol looked up at Merle slowly, her eyes glowed as the moonlight shone in them,

"You call splitting my lip and bruising half my face keeping me safe?" snapped Carol looking up at him.

Merle chuckled and brushed his fingers through her short soft hair, he stroked her hair slowly, she lowered her head towards the ground again.

"Got a different way of showing don't ya think?" he smirked

Carol didn't look up; she continued to stare at the ground as Merle stroked his cold fingers through her warm, soft hair.

"C'mon sugar tits, why don't we start over and bump some uglies?" smiled Merle slowly moving his hand under her chin, moving her face to look up at her.

Daryl's fist tightened on the bars of his cell as he watched Merle slowly leaning into her face, _Fuck it can't keep her away from that asshole _Daryl thought to himself angrily. He felt his face begin to turn red with anger and his fists shaking.

Carol slowly looked up as Merle leaned into her soft face to press his lips against hers, she snappishly pushed her finger against his lips.

"no" she smiled moving his face backwards slowly.

Merle smirked at her coldly, she carefully moved his body away from hers and quickly paced back to her own cell trying to avoid eye contact or another bad conversation with Merle.

"Nice ass" Merle mumbled as he watched her walk into her cell.

Suddenly he felt a strong pair of hands grab his shoulders and he turned around quickly to see Daryl glaring at him coldly.

"Ah, feelin' better baby brother?" chuckled Merle

Daryl didn't respond he just kept a cold hard glare at him, "Back off her" he snapped gruffly

Merle smirked, "Why Derlena? She aint yours"

Daryl didn't respond he slowly turned away from Merle and began stomping back towards his cell, his footsteps echoed.

"You know when my head an' hand aint fucked up anymore imma' stomp your ass for touching her" he said gruffly as he stood in front of his cell.

Merle chuckled, "Derlena finally growing some balls"

Daryl sharply stuck his middle finger up and stomped into his cell, he slammed the door shut leaving Merle to stand in the centre of the cell block.

"Other options" Merle smirked

He slowly walked down the cell block and stood in front of one of the cells, he paced forward and leaned on the bars of the cell.

"Lil' Darlin" he smiled as he stared at Beth sleeping in her cell...

...

Daryl slowly rubbed his eyes as the morning sun began to shine into them, he had been up all night he hated sleeping in a cage. But he was afraid of sleeping, there was always a reason why he had avoided sleeping. The dreams, the nightmares of his childhood. He hated it all, he had never told anyone about it but Merle knew after waking up to Daryl crying in the night he had always teased him about it calling him a "Lil pussy" For months he would just spend nights staying awake trying to keep the thoughts and memories away.

Daryl shook his head angrily and quickly dropped it into his hands, suddenly he heard a door squeak open slowly, he could hear the sound of feet tip toeing through the cell block, he slowly lifted his head to see Carol carefully creeping through the cell block. He silently stood up from his bed and stood in the doorway watching Carol close the cell block door and leaving.

"What the hell is she doing?" Daryl mumbled gruffly

Daryl slowly exited his cell and crept through the cell block, shutting the cell block door delicately. He made his way through the prison into the cell block to see Carol creeping through the field towards the graves which all lined up together. He lowered his head down slowly and sighed. _Should have kept her safer_ Daryl cursed himself angrily. _Merle...that damn piece of shit that fell on her_ Daryl thought to himself furiously. He slowly narrowed his eyes up again to see Carol now on her knees in front of the graves, he began running to open the gate. Hershel had warned all of them of her having breakdowns from memories.

He slowly approached her as she sat in front of one grave, he narrowed his eyes down and recognized it immediately, her own grave. She was stroking the Cherokee Rose slowly.

"Who were these people?" Carol whispered as she stroked the white flower

Daryl swallowed slowly, "Good people...Rick's wife...T-dog" said Daryl hesitantly as he got to the third grave.

Carol turned around slowly, her eyes were dripping with tears "What about this one?" Carol asked calmly

Daryl lowered his head slowly, "It doesn't matter" he mumbled gruffly.

Carol looked up at him in shock, "It must've mattered enough for someone to put a white flower on top of it!" Carol snapped angrily.

"It was a mistake" Daryl mumbled.

Carol nodded angrily and turned away from Daryl with a disgusted look on her face, she continued to stroke the flower slowly as her heart raced.

Daryl sighed slowly, "You like the flower?" asked Daryl gruffly

Carol kept her back turned away from him, "It's beautiful" she said calmly

_The bush of white flowers stood out brightly by the lake_

Carol turned to look at Daryl sharply, she stared at him curiously her eyes began to water and shine in the light. She let out a small sigh and turned around to face the graves again, moving her hand away from the flower.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you" Carol whispered to the graves quietly, she slowly closed her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she mumbled

"Can't sleep in that damn cage" Daryl said gruffly

Carol smiled warmly and turned around to look at Daryl standing in the light, "What were you dreaming about?" she asked calmly

Daryl suddenly felt his fists tighten and his body tense up, "None of ya business" He growled

Carol stood up slowly, "I'm just making sure you're alright" she said worriedly

Daryl leaned into her sharply, "Word of advice, don't" he said huskily

Carol turned away from Daryl and began walking back to the prison angrily, "You know sometimes you act colder than your brother" she snapped angrily.

Daryl angrily scowled at her and turned to sit on the ground, he grabbed the knife out of his pocket and began repeatedly stabbing it into the ground.

Carol slammed the cell block door shut and began stomping through the cell block angrily, Merle watched from above with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Brother got no game" he smirked

Carol threw herself onto her bed sadly and turned over covering her face in her arms, she slowly closed her eyes.

_Daryl excitedly pointed to the white flowers in the bush, he had a warm smile on his face_

Carol angrily shook her head and turned over on her bed trying to avoid thinking of Daryl again.

...

Carol's eyes flickered open to the sound of Hershel steadily limping into her cell, his crutches boomed on the cold ground, "How you feeling?" asked Hershel sitting on the end of her bed

Carol sat up slowly and stretched, "Fine" she said calmly

Hershel gave her a warm smile, "Your lip and bruising should heal in a few days" he said calmly

Carol nodded slowly, "Daryl's recovering well though it might take a few days for him to heal properly" he said

Carol turned her eyes away from Hershel and nodded sadly, "Come into the cafeteria and eat you both need nutrients" Hershel said calmly

Carol nodded again and stood up slowly to walk out of the cell with Hershel, the two carefully entered the cafeteria and Carol's eyes immediately made contact with Daryl's sad blue ones. Daryl slowly let out a sigh and lowered his head to look down at his food.

Merle grinned from the corner of the cafeteria as he watched the two of them, "I can feel the tension in here" he smirked

Daryl looked up at him sharply, "Merle just shut up!" he growled

"Why Derlena?" Merle smirked

Daryl stood up sharply, "You know what!-" Daryl's sentence was cut short as he began to stumble as he tried to make his way to snap at his brother, Glenn caught him quickly.

"Take it easy son" Hershel said calmly.

Daryl nodded slowly and sat down back on the ground, he glared at Carol both sadly and angrily. Merle smirked cruelly.

"Ha! Derlena listenin' to the old man kind of reminds me of-"

"Shut up" Rick interrupted as he made his way into the cafeteria.

"Whatever Sheriff" Merle smiled as he exited the cafeteria, slamming the door.

Carol slowly lowered her head avoiding looking Daryl in the eyes, she had given up trying to remember him. Rick quickly walked over to Daryl and sat next to him on the cold floor. "Thank you" Rick said calmly

Daryl narrowed his eyes up at Rick slowly, "For what?" he asked

"Listening to me, keeping her away from Merle" he said slowly

Daryl didn't respond, he just slowly nodded his head and lowered it look down at his food again.

"Merle back off!" yelled Maggie angrily

Her voice filled the entire cafeteria, Carol, Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Hershel all exchanged looks, the four of them quickly moved into the cell block to see Maggie glaring at Merle as he had his strong arm around Beth cuddling her close to hm.

"C'mon Bo peep jus' being friendly with the girl" he grinned

Beth shuddered as he spoke, Hershel entered the cell block quickly and his face began to turn pink, "Get your hand off my daughter!" yelled Hershel angrily

Merle gave him an insulting smile and slowly removed his arm from around Beth, Maggie sprinted over to Beth and hugged her closely, "Are you okay Beth?" she asked worriedly

Beth nodded slowly and turned away from the rest of the group embarrassed of what they had just seen. Rick stomped over to Merle and grabbed him by the shoulder to turn him around, he leaned into his face sharply.

"You're on thin ice" he snapped

"Whatever Sheriff" he smiled

He slowly walked out of the cell block slamming the door, Carol narrowed her eyes over to Daryl who also narrowed his eyes at her, they both sharply turned away angrily. Maggie stormed up to Rick and leaned into his face,

"You need to do something about Merle!" she snapped

Rick sighed slowly, "We'll put him in a separate cell and lock it, we'll decide what to do with him later" he said calmly.

Carol's heart began to beat quickly, she slowly turned her head to look back at Daryl, he spotted her staring at her again and quickly stormed out of the cell block angrily trying to avoid looking into her deep eyes again.

...

_Daryl's smile made her melt as he pointed to the white flowers in the bush by the lake, she returned the smile softly as she stared at them_

Carol's hands flew to her face thinking of him, she was tired of this.

Suddenly Maggie burst into her cell, breathing heavily with her face red Carol sat up immediately.

"Carol have you seen Beth anywhere?" Maggie asked worriedly

"No, why?" asked Carol

"We can't find Beth...or Merle" she said worriedly

Carol immediately swung her legs off of her bed and stood up, "Do you think he took her?" she asked

"I don't know" Maggie said sadly

Carol slowly moved towards Maggie, "We should tell Rick" she said calmly

Maggie nodded agreeing and the two of them sprinted into the cell block, Carol sharply searched the cell block with her eyes for Rick, she wasn't going to let Merle hurt someone else.

"Rick!" yelled Maggie as Rick entered the cell block.

"What is it?" Rick asked calmly

"Beth and Merle are both Missing" Maggie said worriedly, Carol could see her shaking.

Rick swallowed slowly, "I'll alert Daryl" he said calmly

"Thank you" Maggie said calmly as she held back tears.

Carol slowly lowered her head again sighing

_Daryl... _she thought to herself sadly.

...

Daryl sharply slammed the cell block door open and stomped into the room, his face was completely red and he had his hands in two tight fists along with his cross-bow resting on his back. Carol could see all his fury in his face, he stood in the centre of the cell block angrily.

"When'd you last see her?" asked Daryl huskily

Maggie swallowed slowly, "This morning after breakfast" she said shakily

Daryl grabbed his cross-bow off of his back, "I'm goin' after them they must be in the tombs somewhere or the next cell block" Daryl said gruffly.

Hershel stepped forward slowly, "You're in no state to go" he said seriously.

"Don't care, Imma' find my bastard brother and your little girl and she's gonna be fine ya hear me?" he said determined.

_"We're gonna find your little girl and she's gonna be just fine..." Daryl stared at her, he had a serious determined look in his eyes as he spoke._

Carol stared at Daryl in shock, _Little Girl?_ Carol thought to herself confused

"Fine go, but take Carol with you" Rick said seriously.

Daryl slowly narrowed his eyes towards Carol slowly, she was staring at him, her eyes were shining in the light and completely fixed on him, he nodded slowly and began making his way out of the cell block.

"C'mon!" Daryl yelled

Carol quickly shook her head and followed Daryl out of the cell block with her gun raised.

...

Carol shaking walked behind Daryl, the corridors were pitch black everything seemed so dark even with Daryl shining his torch to guide them. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat slowly, Daryl narrowed his eyes towards her carefully.

"Do you think Merle took Beth?" she asked calmly.

"Maybe" Daryl mumbled

Carol sighed slowly as they continued to walk through the haunting corridors, "You seemed determined to find her" she said calmly

Daryl didn't respond he just lowered his head slowly, _Sophia..._ he thought to himself sadly.

Carol sighed again, "Look Daryl I'm-"

Before she could continue her sentence the sound of walkers began echoing though the corridors, Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her closely behind her sharply.

"Keep ya voice down...don't know how many out there" he whispered sharply

Carol nodded slowly and held onto her gun tightly as the shadow came into view of the two of them, it was one walker Daryl slowly signalled Carol to stay down and he jumped up and stabbed it sharply in the head. Carol gasped as the blood splattered.

Suddenly they could hear small distant cries coming from down the corridor, Carol and Daryl both exchanged looks immediately.

"Beth!?" yelled Daryl

There was no response, Carol looked up at Daryl worriedly as the cries continued.

"It's coming from this way" Daryl said gruffly as he pointed down the corridor.

Carol nodded and the two of them sprinted down the corridor desperate to find Beth before it was too late.

"Beth!?" yelled Daryl

Her sobs were now closer and Daryl recognized where they were coming from, he turned to face the boiler room.

"In there" he said huskily.

Carol nodded and Daryl sharply kicked the door to open it, he had his cross-bow aimed, ready to fire. Carol opened her mouth in shock as Merle was holding Beth close and she was crying into his dirty shirt.

"What the hell you think you doin' takin' her!?" yelled Daryl angrily.

Merle smirked, "Takin' her? Damn saved the girl's life"

Daryl stepped forward sharply, "What the hell you talkin'-"

"He did I was in the second cell block looking for supplies and a walker came out and tried to attack me, Merle killed it and more started approaching we ran into the corridors and got surrounded so we ran into here" Beth said sniffing softly.

"See baby brother?" Merle smirked

Daryl glared at him, "Everyone's out of their minds lookin' for you sayin' you took her, better get your stupid ass up" he growled

Merle smirked and quickly got to his feet, Beth was still shaking and sobbing on the ground, he slowly put his hand out to her and helped her up carefully. Carol immediately flashed him a bad look and sprinted over to hold Beth close to her, she turned to look at Daryl who nodded at her slowly. He sharply pointed his cross-bow at Merle.

"Get in front of me and move!" he growled angrily

Merle grinned insultingly and began to make his way out of the exit slowly, Carol held Beth close as the four of them began to walk through the dark, haunting corridors. "Are you really okay?" Carol whispered to Beth slowly.

Beth nodded slowly and gripped Carol's arm tightly as they walked. Suddenly the sound of walkers could be heard echoing though the corridors. Daryl carefully shone his torch to see a group of walkers ahead of them slowly walking.

"Great plan" Merle chuckled

"Shut up!" Daryl snapped, he slowly turned to Carol and pulled his knife out of his pocket, "Give ya gun to Beth and use my knife gotta kill these bastards to get back quickly" he said sharply.

Carol slowly nodded and passed her gun over to Beth quickly, she gave a warm smile to Daryl and he slowly nodded. They began to creep over to the walkers silently, Daryl took the first shot with his cross-bow and the rest began turning around. Carol began slicing the walkers desperately, she wanted to live long enough to find out about herself. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her shirt and she screamed, it was a walker. Carol quickly pulled away and it tore the back of her shirt, she fell to the ground and it lunged for her, she slowly closed her eyes ready for her fate when suddenly she heard a shot and looked up to see the walker on the ground with an arrow through its head. He quickly swung his hand down to her to pull her up.

"C'mon! Get back before more of them show up!" yelled Daryl as he pulled the arrow out of its head.

Carol nodded quickly and the four of them sprinted back to the cell block, once they reached the cell block. Carol noticed something, she hadn't let go of Daryl's hand once as they ran through the corridors. _ I don't even really know him..._ Carol thought to herself confused.

Maggie sprinted over to Beth and held her close, "Oh Beth" she cried

Merle began walking forward slowly when Glenn suddenly jumped in front of him, "Hey back off!" he yelled angrily.

Daryl suddenly lost grip of Carol's hand and stumbled forward slowly, Rick sprinted forward and immediately helped him up,

"You been scratched?" asked Hershel calmly as he stared at Carol's torn shirt, her back was exposed.

"No I'm fine, it just tore my shirt" she said calmly.

Glenn stepped forward sharply, "Why the hell did you take her? I should just shoot you now! What the hell did you do to her!-"

"He didn't take me, I was in the next cell block looking for supplies and a walker tried to attack me Merle killed it and more started coming so we ran to the corridors but we got surrounded and trapped in the boiler room" she interrupted

Rick nodded slowly, "Alright" he said calmly.

Merle smirked, "Alright" he said as he began walking away when suddenly Rick grabbed his gun and pointed it at his back.

"Walk, you can't be trusted" he said sharply.

"Ha, officer friendly" he chuckled as he walked into his cell.

Daryl watched weakly as they pushed Merle into his cell and locked it up, he felt Hershel's warm hand hold him tightly as he lead him back into his cell.

Carol stood in the cell block sadly as she watched Hershel slowly check over Daryl's body for scratches.

...

Carol slowly walked through the cell block, half of the day had gone and she hadn't spoken to anyone at all, Daryl was avoiding people again. She kind of missed his company. She slowly walked past his cell and watched as he carefully removed his shirt, she gasped as she saw many scars and wounds on Daryl's back, she suddenly realised. She slowly dropped her gun and sprinted into Daryl's cell, he turned around quickly enough to see Carol fly into his chest, she hugged him close and began sobbing into his bare chest.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know" she sobbed.

Daryl's body was completely tensed up, his arms were ready to push her small body off of his, _What the hell is she doing? None of her damn business _Daryl thought to himself angrily.

He slowly looked up in the reflection in the mirror and his head began thudding, he stared at Carol's bare back though her torn shirt, she also had many scars, burns and scratches all lining up on her back, he felt anger and sorrow begin to build up inside of him but he soon relaxed in her arms, he slowly rested his head on her shoulder and continued to let her hold him close.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know...I didn't know" she whispered sobbing.

Daryl slowly released her, "Don't keep shitting yourself it's fine" he said gruffly

Carol slowly half smiled at him as he began to quickly put his shirt back on, the two of them carefully sat on the bed and Daryl turned Carol around and began putting his finger on her back slowly.

"What are you doing?" asked Carol

"Makin' sure you don't have any scratches" he said huskily.

Carol smiled warmly to herself, "What do you think they'll do with Merle?" she asked slowly.

Daryl stopped checking and turned her around to face him again, "I don't know and honestly I don't care I think the story's total bull shit" he said huskily.

Carol nodded slowly and Daryl slowly stood up and reached into his pocket, he pulled out the small white flower and carefully placed it in her hands.

"It's a Cherokee Rose by the way...I was meant to give it to you earlier" he said gruffly.

Daryl slowly exited the cell as Carol stared down at the Rose in her palm.

_"This one bloomed for your little girl"_

Daryl's words boomed through Carol's head, her mouth was wide open in shock as she stared at the rose, _Little Girl?_ Carol thought to herself confused.

...

Merle smiled in his cell as the moonlight shone through the bars half lighting up the room, Beth carefully walked towards his cell and knocked on the bars. He quickly looked over and smiled as she nervously stood outside with a plate of food in her hand.

"Thank you for saving me earlier" she said calmly as she slid the food though the bars to him.

Merle smirked, "No problem Lil Darlin' sorry we got off on the wrong foot earlier"

Beth gave him a warm smile and began walking back to the rest of the group in the cafeteria, Merle smiled as he stared at her ass.

"She's gonna be a sweet one to get" he smiled.

He slowly narrowed his eyes up to see Carl watching him, he had an furious glare on his face, Merle let out a small chuckle and moved back into the darkness of his cell...

"Sweet one" he mumbled to himself

The end for now! :)

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Hurt

*Sorry this is so late, I've had exams so I haven't had as much time to write!*

Carol took four short breaths as she stared at the rose in front of her, her body shook and her heart raced, she felt like everything around her was beginning to suddenly freeze.

_The young blonde child began making her way towards them, her skin was dead as were her eyes, Carol felt herself run towards her quickly in hope of holding her one last time. Suddenly she felt Daryl's strong arms grab her back, she looked up and the name escaped her lips, Sophia!_

Carol threw herself down onto the bed and curled up in a tight ball, she remembered her...the tears suddenly began escaping her eyes as every memory of her daughter flashed back.

"Sophia" She whispered weakly as she sobbed.

Her hands grabbed her short hair and she began pulling on it tightly trying to bring herself back to reality. Her whole body was now shaking and everything had suddenly turned cold.

"Sophia!" she cried loudly as she rocked herself back and forth slowly, "Sophia...Sophia" she cried whispering into herself. Her heart began to race and her veins felt like they were on fire, the pain was too much Carol suddenly felt herself begin to scream out,

"Sophia!" she sobbed, her yells echoed through the entire cell block,

Beth quickly rushed into Carol's cell to see her curled up in a ball on her bed, her hands were digging into her hair and her body was violently shaking, Beth hesitantly made her way over to Carol's bed and slowly put her arms around her softly.

Carol looked up sharply as she felt Beth's soft hand touch her cold skin, Beth stared at her worriedly, "Carol what's wrong?" she asked slowly

Carol couldn't answer she just suddenly felt herself collapse into Beth's arms and began sobbing into her dirty shirt, she took a few deep breaths and opened her mouth desperately, "I...I remember Sophia" she cried.

She began crying harder as Sophia's name escaped her cold lips again, Beth wrapped her arms around Carol quickly and began rocking her backwards and forwards, "Dad!" she yelled desperately.

As Hershel slowly limped in, Daryl quickly followed and suddenly his heart began to race as he watched Carol breaking down in Beth's arms,

"What the hell happened?" asked Daryl gruffly,

Beth didn't respond she just continued to stroke Carol's hair as she sobbed into her chest, Hershel carefully moved next to Carol and slowly lifted her arms away from Beth, she lifted her head up slowly and Daryl's stomach suddenly ached as he stared at her red face.

"What's the matter?" asked Hershel calmly as he put his arm around Carol carefully.

Carol sniffed slowly and began taking deep breaths as she tried to open her mouth, "Sophia...I remember her" she cried

Daryl slowly lowered his head avoiding looking Carol in her eyes, Hershel suddenly looked concerned, "Do you know what triggered the memory?" he asked slowly

Carol sniffed again, "I just...I don't know...I was just staring at the rose and I...just started remembering her more and more..." she squeaked trying to hold her tears back.

Daryl angrily turned away, his fists began shaking and his heart began racing, _My damn fault_ he thought to himself angrily.

"Do you remember anything else?" asked Hershel slowly

Carol sadly shook her head, "I lost my little girl" she whispered as she broke down in tears again.

Hershel suddenly felt Carol fall into his arms as she cried, he hesitantly looked up at Beth and mouthed, "Go and get her some water and a blanket" he said calmly

Beth nodded quickly and rushed out of the room past Daryl, he carefully poked his head into the cell and sighed as he watched Carol tremble as she cried into Hershel.

Suddenly Daryl felt Beth rush past him again with a blanket and water in hand, she threw it over to Hershel and he carefully lifted Carol up and wrapped her in the blanket softly, he slowly pressed the bottle of water to her shaking lips and sat her up slowly, " I'll leave you to relax and adjust" he said calmly

Carol slowly nodded and moved the bottle away from her lips, she carefully laid herself down on the bed and turned her back away from Hershel and Beth. Hershel stared down at the white rose on her bed and swiftly put it into his pocket.

Beth carefully put a hand out to Hershel and helped him off of Carol's bed, he slowly limped out of the cell and faced Daryl slowly, he softly brought the rose from out of his pocket and slid it into Daryl's hand Daryl looked up slowly,

"Best let her relax for a little while, don't want another scare" Hershel said calmly.

Daryl nodded slowly and shoved the rose into his pocket, he carefully moved his head back into her cell and stared as she sobbed into the corner of her bed, he lowered his head angrily and turned away sharply not wanting to watch, he sharply stomped down the cell block about to walk up the stairs when he suddenly heard a chuckle come from one of the cells, he turned to see Merle smirking inside his cell.

"Poor kid" he said

Daryl stomped towards him sharply, his hands gripped the metal bars of his cell tightly, "The hell you want?" he snapped

"Jus' sayin' I'm sorry for that poor kid's death" Merle said quietly.

Daryl didn't respond, he sharply let go of the metal bars and turned to walk back towards the stairs, "Probably damaged that woman good, seems like it was better when she couldn't remember nothin'" Merle smirked.

Daryl sharply turned around, "Shut ya mouth" Daryl snapped angrily.

Merle stood up slowly from his bed, "Why baby brother? Cause you reminded her with that damn flower?" asked Merle smirking as he walked towards the bars.

"Shut up!" Daryl yelled angrily, he punched his fists through the bars aiming to hit Merle in the nose, Merle suddenly grabbed his wrists and pulled him closer in.

"You the one making her worse, you the one damaging her" snapped Merle tightly gripping Daryl's wrists.

Daryl began trying to wriggle out of his grip trying to escape Merle's cruel words, Merle smirked slyly and sharply forced Daryl onto the ground. Daryl's face flushed red and he jumped up angrily he ran towards Merle's cell and began trying to reach Merle through the metal bars, Merle laughed as Daryl failed to grab him.

Suddenly Daryl felt his body being pulled backwards sharply and turned around to see Rick pulling him back, "What the hell did you say?" snapped Rick angrily

Merle smirked, "Only the truth officer friendly"

Daryl sharply shoved Rick off of him and stomped out of the cell block slamming the door, the entire block echoed.

Rick sharply leaned against the metal bars of Merle's cell, "Another wrong move like that and you're going in the next cell block, you understand me?" snapped Rick.

"Whatever, Rick." Merle smirked sliding into the darkness of his cell.

Rick sighed angrily and speedily walked away from his cell, Beth slowly made her way towards Merle cell confused as she watched Rick storm away. Her small fingers played with her dirty pink shirt carefully.

Merle smiled up slowly as he watched Beth shyly walk in front of his cell, "Hey doll"

Beth's cheeks immediately went pink, "What...what was that all about?" she asked carefully.

Merle slowly got of off his bed and moved closer to Beth through the bars, "Brother just mad about Carol" he said gruffly

"What's there to be mad about?" she asked quietly

"Jus' mad he can't have her" he smirked

Beth nodded slowly lowering her head, Merle's dirty hand reached out slowly to touch Beth's long blonde hair, Beth slowly moved her head up and smiled gently at Merle, "Bye" she whispered as she quickly walked away from his cell.

"See ya sweet cheeks" he said smirking

He slowly narrowed his eyes up to see Carl glaring at him from across the cell block, Merle let out a small insulting laugh and moved back into the darkness of his cell still smirking.

...

Carol's eyes weakly opened as the afternoon sun shone into her eyes, she groggily rolled over in her bed and slowly sat up to stretch. Her whole body felt weak and her heart was still racing.

"Carol?"

Carol slowly looked up to see Maggie standing in the doorway of her cell, she had a worried look on her face as she stared at Carol's skinny body stretch itself out carefully.

"Afternoon" yawned Carol as she slowly brought herself off her bed.

Maggie stepped forward slowly, "You feeling okay?" she asked hesitantly

Carol nodded slowly as she cradled her arms carefully to herself, "Have you seen Daryl anywhere?" she asked calmly

"Guard tower, he's been on watch all morning" she said hesitantly.

Carol nodded slowly, "Thank you" she said calmly as she delicately made her way out of her cell.

Suddenly she felt a hand tap her carefully on the shoulder, she turned around quickly and startled.

"Carol, maybe you should rest considering your condition" Maggie said worriedly her eyes shining as she spoke.

Carol shook her head carefully, "I'm fine Maggie, I promise" she whispered

Maggie nodded slowly and began making her way back towards the end of the cell block, Carol speedily walked into the cafeteria and grabbed one small piece of bread, she quickly shoved it into her pocket and ran out desperately into the courtyard.

Her heart began to race as she watched Daryl sadly sitting in the guard tower alone, she could see him drifting off again. She quickly ran towards the guard tower and raced up the stairs, trying to keep the bread from falling from her pocket.

Daryl sharply turned around as he heard the guard tower door creek open, his face began turning a new shade of red as he watched Carol carefully make her way into the room. His stomach began to churn as he stared at her, he could feel his guilt beginning to rise up inside of him again. He angrily turned away avoiding looking Carol in her bright blue eyes.

"What d'you want?" he asked coldly

Carol swallowed carefully, "I thought you might be hungry" she said hesitantly as she brought the bread out of her pocket.

Daryl hesitantly put his grubby hand out to take the bread, Carol gave him a small shy smile and sat down next to him carefully.

"You feelin' okay?" asked Daryl as he chewed on the bread

Carol lowered her head sadly, "I'm feeling...confused...how could I forget my little girl?" asked Carol sadly

Daryl slowly turned to stare at her, "Aint your fault" he said gruffly

Carol shook her head sadly, Daryl's heart began to race as he watched Carol's tears drip down to the cold floor, she suddenly began covering her face trying to hide her tears away from him she didn't want him to see her like this. Daryl stared as Carol curled into a ball hiding her sadness.

"Carol..." he began but he couldn't get the words out properly.

Carol didn't respond she continued to cry sadly into her knees her face turning red as the tears got harder. Daryl sighed slowly and got up carefully to sit in front of Carol, he carefully put one hand out and delicately stroked her back slowly hoping to calm her down. She slowly moved her head up to look at him, his cheeks began going red as her blue eyes shone into his she gave him a small smile and put her arm around Daryl carefully pulling his body closer to hers,

"Thank you" she whispered

Daryl nodded slowly as he slipped away from carol's hug, she sniffed slowly as she wiped the tears away carefully. Daryl sighed and broke half of his bread and slowly pushed it over to Carol across the cold floor, she looked up at him hesitantly.

"Eat, you're too damn skinny" he said huskily

Carol gave him a small smile and carefully picked up the bread from the ground and began nibbling it slowly, she looked over at Daryl who was also carefully eating the small piece of bread, he narrowed his eyes over to her and the two exchanged shy smiles as they enjoyed their food.

"What do you think really happened with Merle and Beth?" asked Carol slowly

"What?"

Carol swallowed carefully, "You said you didn't believe Merle's story...what do you think happened?"

Daryl shrugged, "Dunno, but I know it's bull I'll go check the second cell block later" he said gruffly

"I'll come with you" she said calmly

"Nah, need to stay and rest up" said Daryl roughly

Carol turned to him slowly, "I'm fine, I fought off walkers defending you think I can't handle a little snooping?" she asked grinning slightly

Daryl stood up quickly, "C'mon then lets go now" he said huskily

Carol nodded quickly and followed as Daryl raced down the stairs with his cross-bow in his hand. He raced towards the prison and Carol breathed heavily as she tried to keep up with his pace, she was tired of running all the time. She finally caught up to him as he reached the second cell block door, he carefully opened it and creeped in, he turned to Carol slowly

"keep ya voice down, don't know what could be down here" Daryl whispered sharply as he slowly walked in with his cross-bow aimed.

Carol nodded carefully and slowly followed behind him with her hand on the gun in her pocket, they both exchanged looks as the noticed the dead walker in the middle of the cell block. Daryl slowly circled around the walker and stared at the patch of blood on its back.

"Must be the walker he killed" Daryl said eyeing the dead walker.

Carol stepped forward slowly, "Maybe it's true then..." she said hesitantly

Daryl didn't respond he carefully knelt down next to the dead walker and gently lifted its shirt up to reveal a small stab wound, Daryl narrowed his eyes up at Carol carefully.

She swallowed, "Maybe he got it wrong first time?" she said hesitantly as she stared at Daryl bending over the walker.

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, Merle never gets shit like this wrong something aint right" he said gruffly as he stood up.

Carol stared at him confused as he stared at the walker on the ground, he slowly narrowed his eyes up at her, "C'mon we need to talk to Rick" he said huskily

Carol nodded slowly and carefully followed Daryl out of the cell block with a tight grasp on her gun, her face went red as she watched Daryl stride in front of her. Daryl sharply pushed the cell block door open and stomped inside,

"Rick!" he yelled

Rick slowly emerged from one of the cells with Judith cradled in his arms, he gently made his way towards Carol and Daryl trying not to wake the tiny baby. He nodded slowly as he stood in front of the two. Daryl narrowed his eyes down at Judith,

"In the other cell block where 'Merle saved Beth' that walker he killed has a knife wound in its back but it aint all the way in" Daryl said quietly as he watched Judith.

Rick nodded understandingly and carefully passed Judith into Carol's arms, "I need to talk to Merle" Rick said calmly.

Carol nodded and shakily walked into her own cell with Judith pressed up against her chest, Daryl stared at her sadly wondering if Carol was thinking about Sophia as she held her.

Rick softly nudged Daryl and nodded his head signalling him to follow him up the stairs, Daryl returned the nod and they quickly walked down the cell block towards Merle's cell.

Merle slowly smirked as he watched Rick slam open his cell door, "What's the problem officer friendly?" he chuckled

Rick didn't respond he sharply pushed Merle into the wall and leaned into him angrily, "What the hell happened in the second cell block?" asked Rick roughly

Merle shoved Rick off of him, "What the hell d'you mean saved the damn girl" he snapped

Rick stepped forward sharply, "Don't lie to me" he snarled

Merle opened his mouth to argue back but Daryl's strong, gruff voice over took his, "We found the walker in the cell block with a damn knife wound in its back" he snapped

Merle chuckled, "So? Got it wrong first time didn't I?" he smirked

"Bull shit"

Merle smiled again, "Well I aint changing my story I aint done nothing wrong"

Rick and Daryl both exchanged tired looks, Rick nodded and slowly exited Merle's cell along with Daryl, Merle smirked at Rick as he angrily locked up his cell again.

"Officer friendly" Merle smirked.

...

Carol's eyes watered as she stared at the graves in front of her she was trying her hardest to remember someone in the group, the only person she had remembered in the group was dead and she felt more alone than ever. She softly moved her hand to the middle grave and stroked it carefully, her heart raced and her head ached as she tried remembering. Suddenly she moved her hand to her pocket and realised the rose was gone, she suddenly broke down in tears thinking about her only connection left to Sophia.

"Sophia" she whispered sadly and she sobbed into her arm.

_No Carol pull yourself together_ she thought to herself angrily as she cried into her arm, Carol nodded slowly and wiped the cold tears off of her face slowly and took a deep breath as she laid herself down in the soft grass. She closed her eyes gently.

_Daryl leaned in Carol's face sharply, "If you had spent half your time minding your daughter's business instead of everyone else's she'd still be alive!" Daryl snapped sharply Carol closed her eyes slowly and nodded._

Carol's eyes tightened slightly

_"Just go! I don't want you here! You're a real piece of work lady" Daryl snapped turning away, his eyes narrowed back at Carol and he leaned back into her, "What you gonna make this about my daddy or some crap like that? You don't know jack, You're afraid, you're afraid because you're all alone, got no husband got no daughter!" he snapped_

Carol's heartbeat increased quickly, _husband?_ She thought to herself confused

_Daryl kept a hard glare on her, "You don't know what to do with yourself, You're not my problem, Sophia wasn't mine! All you had to do was keep an eye on her!" he screamed angrily_

Carol sat up quickly as the memory hit her hard, she opened her eyes sharply to see Daryl slowly making his way over to her, she carefully wiped her tears away from her eyes and sat up steadily. Daryl hesitantly stood over her and stared down as she delicately looked up at him, she took a deep breath, "What happened to Sophia?" asked Carol sadly

Daryl was taken back, "I thought you remembered?" he said gruffly

Carol shook her head sorrowfully, "I remember when she was baby and I remember seeing her die...how did she become a walker?" she whispered.

Daryl sighed slowly and warily sat himself down next to Carol in the grass, he hesitantly narrowed his eyes to look at her, her eyes were shining brightly blue

"We were hiding from a herd under some cars and she moved out too quickly some walkers spotted her and chased her into the forest...Rick tried to save her...but she got lost and must've got bit..." Daryl said sadly his eyes slowly looking down to the ground he began playing with the grass nervously.

His fists tightened as he watched Carol break down into tears and cover her face he couldn't stand seeing her like this. He carefully moved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small crumpled Cherokee Rose and softly placed it on Carol's lap, she looked down at the flower and slowly moved her eyes to look at him.

"Thought I might keep it safe for ya" Daryl said gruffly

Carol slowly took the Cherokee Rose in her hands and stroked the petals carefully, "Thank you" she warmly smiled taking in the flower's beauty.

Daryl's cheeks immediately went red and he quickly turned his face away trying to avoid Carol seeing his cheeks. She smiled softly and sniffed,

"We should probably go back inside and check on things" she said calmly

Daryl nodded slowly and carefully stood up putting a cold hand out to help Carol up, she smiled warmly and slowly took his hand slipping the Rose back into her own pocket. He half smiled at her and she brightly smiled back at him, the two of them slowly turned to face the prison and began walking back relaxed as the light of the sunset shone in their bright blue eyes.

...

Daryl slowly pushed the cell block gate open and the two of them paced in, but suddenly their eyes widened to the sight of Merle with his arm around Beth, he was leaning into her and smiling as she looked uncomfortable as she tried removing his strong arm from around her.

"Merle please I don't want to" Beth squeaked

Merle smirked pulling her closer to him, "C'mon lil darlin' saved ya life" he said annoyed

Daryl and Carol quickly exchanged looks and raced towards Beth and Merle swiftly, "What do you think you're doing?" asked Carol sharply

"Jus gettin' a lil reward" Merle smirked

"Reward?!" snapped Daryl angrily

Carol without delay ran forward towards Beth and snatched her sharply from Merle's arm, she held her against her chest protectively.

Daryl shoved Merle angrily, "What the hell d'you mean by reward?"

"For saving her pretty ass" Merle smiled

Suddenly it hit them, Carol and Daryl snappishly exchanged looks and Daryl nodded to Carol quickly, she nodded back and began leading Beth away to her own cell, "Come on Beth go rest for a little while" she said soothingly.

Beth nodded slowly and continued into her cell on her own, Carol turned towards Merle angrily, "You were just trying to sleep with her?" snapped Carol

Merle smirked, "Can't have you can I?"

Daryl opened his mouth sharply to yell at Merle but Carol beat him to it, "She's just a young girl! She's 17!" she yelled her heart racing

"Don't bother me" Merle chuckled.

Carol felt rage suddenly build up inside of her as she thought of Sophia wondering if she had survived would Merle have made a move if she was older? She sharply raised her hand and slapped Merle across the face slightly taking him off his feet. A vein stood out in Merle's neck and his face turned completely red he raised his hand to hit her back when he suddenly felt Daryl's hand shove him back sharply.

"Man, I told ya smack her about again and it's your ass!" he yelled huskily

Merle stared at the two of them and smirked, "Whatever" he said as he began walking back to his own cell, suddenly a voice boomed through the cell block making all of them jump.

"I want you out!" Rick yelled

They all turned to see Rick stomping into the cell block from the cafeteria, Merle's eyes widened sharply.

"What did you say?" he asked

Rick leaned into him sharply, "I want you out, you're a danger to the group" he snapped

Merle leaned into Rick's face challenging him, "You jus gon' throw me out to the walkers?" he snapped

"Yes" Rick said coldly

Merle slowly narrowed his eyes towards Daryl, he stood there in silence trying to avoid eye contact with his brother, Merle sighed angrily and stomped off in the direction of his cell.

Rick slowly moved his eyes to look at Daryl he stepped forward slowly, "I'm sorry..."

Daryl quickly cut him off, "Don't be son of a bitch brought it on himself touching that girl" Daryl said roughly

Rick nodded began making his way out of the cell block, he narrowed his eyes over to Carol who was still breathing heavily and had crimson cheeks, "I'll go check on Beth" she breathed calmly.

Daryl nodded slowly and watched as she quickly ran to Beth's cell, he sighed sadly to himself and began sluggishly walking towards Merle's cell.

Merle turned around sharply as Daryl carefully opened his cell door, "You jus gon let that cop throw me out to the biters?" asked Merle angrily

Daryl lowered his head sadly, "You did it to yourself" he mumbled

"So you jus gon leave me to die?!" yelled Merle

Daryl didn't respond he just kept his head down avoiding looking at Merle, Merle leaned in closely to Daryl making sure he looked him in the eyes, "We could leave just the two of us" Merle said roughly

Daryl narrowed his eyes up slowly, "I'm not leaving them alone against that psychopath" he said gruffly

Merle moved back from Daryl's face slowly, "What about old Merle huh? You leaving your own blood for a group of strangers?" he said angrily

"They're family too" Daryl said roughly keeping full eye contact with Merle.

Merle frowned, "See you on the other side Derlena" he said angrily

Daryl gave a small nod and exited Merle's cell heading towards the cell block gate to isolate himself away in the guard tower.

...

Daryl sleepily opened his eyes as the cold wind blew through the guard tower, he slowly shivered as he carefully got up to see the sky pitch black.

"Damn it must've slept all afternoon" Daryl said groggily.

As he carefully rubbed his eyes, he narrowed them down to the courtyard he stared confused, one of the trucks was gone. _Damn it must've left already_ Daryl thought to himself angrily. He quickly grabbed his cross-bow and sprinted down the guard tower steps towards the inside of the prison.

Daryl quickly pushed the cell block gate open and stomped inside, every eye in the room suddenly turned to look at him, his heartbeat suddenly began racing something was wrong, he swallowed slowly, "Merle gone yet?" asked Daryl gruffly

Rick lowered his head slowly and sighed, "We can't find him anywhere...along with Beth and...Carol" he said regrettably

Daryl took a step forward slowly, "W..when'd you see em'?" asked Daryl hesitantly

"When we told Merle to leave...Beth was with Carol" he said calmly

Daryl swallowed, "One of the trucks are gone" he said huskily

Rick sharply looked up, "Alright we need to leave now to find them!" Rick said snappishly

"Nah, I'll go on my own" he said roughly

"It's dangerous out there" Rick said worriedly

Daryl shook his head, "My brother my problem" Daryl turned around to Hershel, "And I'll bring back your girl you hear me?" he said huskily

"I'm not letting you go on your own" Rick said sharply

Daryl turned back to him, "You gotta protect this place in case that asshole shows up"

Before Rick could open his mouth in protest Maggie stepped forward, "I'll go with him, she's my sister" she said worriedly.

Daryl turned to look at Rick slowly, he stared back hesitant but quickly nodded his head, "Alright"

Daryl nodded slowly, "C'mon they can't have gotten too far" Daryl said determined as he sped out of the cell block.

Before Maggie could follow Glenn grabbed her arm she turned to him her eyes shining brightly, "Hey" he said quickly.

He slowly pulled her into a kiss, "Be safe okay?" he said calmly.

"C'mon!" Daryl's voice echoed through the cell block

Maggie nodded and quickly slipped away from his grip to follow Daryl.

...

Maggie clutched Daryl's body tightly as he sped down the street they had been searching for an hour and they couldn't find anything. Suddenly Daryl stopped the motorcycle, "There's the truck" he said gruffly.

Maggie looked around slowly, "This is pretty close to Woodbury...you think the Governor took them?" she asked worriedly.

Daryl shook his head as he got off his motorcycle, "C'mon they might be somewhere down here" he said aiming his cross-bow

Maggie nodded and grabbed the gun out of her pocket and followed him quickly through the woods. Suddenly they noticed a small light coming from through the trees, Daryl crouched down slowly "Careful might be a trap" he said sharply

Maggie nodded and crouched down slowly as he carefully moved through the trees to see Merle sitting next to the campfire with Beth and Carol tightly gripped beneath his arms. Daryl stood up sharply and aimed his cross-bow at Merle.

"Merle!.." yelled Daryl.

Merle sharply pulled Carol and Beth closer to him and he smirked, "Hold up!"

Daryl continued to aim his cross-bow "What the hell d'you think you're doin'?" snapped Daryl angrily

Merle smirked, "Thought I'd jus bring some company"

Maggie stepped forward sharply raising her gun, "Let them go" she said desperately

"Let me back at the prison" Merle grinned

Daryl stepped forward, "Damn it Merle let the damn girls go!" he yelled angrily

Merle gave him a small smirk and suddenly threw Beth down to the ground she let out a small whimper as she hit the ground. Maggie quickly ran to her side and held her close. Daryl kept his hard stare with Merle who was smirking as he held Carol tightly beneath his arm.

"Get back to the truck, now!" Daryl snapped not turning around.

Maggie nodded and helped Beth up quickly, the two of them ran through the forest not looking back.

Daryl watched as Merle squeezed Carol sharply, "What would you do for this woman huh? What would you give to have her back in a warm bed?" Merle smirked

"If you don't let her go I swear I'll stomp your ass" he snapped

Merle grabbed Carol even tighter in his grip and smirked evilly, "Bring me back to the prison and I'll let her go safe and sound"

Daryl stared as Carol winced in Merle's grip he watched as the tears dripped down from her eyes slowly, "Merle just let her go I'll bring you somewhere else far away" he pleaded

"I aint goin' nowhere except the prison!" snapped Merle

Daryl pointed his cross-bow sharply his face was completely red and his hands were now shaking, "Drop her!" he yelled

"You gon' let me back at the prison?!" yelled Merle angrily

Daryl didn't respond he just kept his hard glare at Merle ready to aim if he did anything to Carol, "Suit yourself" smirked Merle.

Suddenly Carol screamed out in pain as Merle stabbed her sharply with his knife, he pulled out the knife dripping with her crimson blood and dropped her to the ground, he smirked, "happy?"

Daryl dropped his cross-bow and lunged for Merle, Merle sharply pushed Daryl back and began punching him sharply each blow took a breath out of Daryl he quickly kicked Merle and pushed him onto the ground angrily, Merle pushed his brother off him to the ground and cut his arm, "Baby brother you brought this shit on yourself!" yelled Merle angrily.

Daryl sharply grabbed his knife out of his pocket hoping to get Merle to back off, he sharply kicked Merle and Merle lunged for him one last time, suddenly he felt something cut deeply into him and he looked down to see Daryl's knife in stomach deeply cutting in, Daryl looked down sharply to see Merle had fallen on his knife, he quickly pulled it out. He stared as Merle's blood dripped from his knife and he immediately threw it across the grass away from him.

Merle fell to the ground weakly as he held his wound which was now bleeding out quickly, Daryl got up from the ground and quickly raced over to his brother, "Merle!?" yelled Daryl sadly, he grabbed Merle into his arms as he cried, "Merle man no..." he sobbed. Merle suddenly began coughing as the blood dripped onto Daryl's clothes, Daryl buried his head into Merle's chest, "Merle" he cried

He lifted his head up slowly to look Merle in the eyes, "C'mon Merle stay with me...I need you" he sobbed

Daryl suddenly felt Merle's cold hand touch his shoulder softly, "Done good little D" Merle coughed weakly.

Daryl stared as Merle slowly closed his eyes, he began shaking his body "Merle?" he whispered sadly

There was no response, Daryl closed his eyes tightly as the world around him suddenly began completely falling apart, he buried his head against Merle and sobbed into it sadly not ever wanting to move from it again.

"Daryl..." croaked a weak voice

Daryl looked up sharply to see Carol's fingers softly moving on the ground he sprinted over to her and held her tightly in his arms, "Carol?" he said gruffly

He suddenly felt Carol's cold fingers touch his face softly, "Daryl?" she coughed weakly.

Her eyes were closed tightly as tears streamed from them slowly, Daryl carefully lifted up her shirt to see Carol's old scars and burns he shivered in anger but quickly narrowed his eyes over to her wound, the knife hadn't stabbed her as deep as it had Merle. He slowly moved her shirt back down and carefully scooped her back in his arms, "Stay with me now...you're gonna be okay" he said huskily as he began carrying her back slowly. She shook as she lay in his arms, he didn't want to look down at her face it was starting to go pale and she was crying. "Daryl...I..." she croaked

Daryl hushed her slowly, "I aint losing you, you'll be fine" he said determined.

"What happened?!" yelled Beth worriedly

Daryl quickly put Carol carefully into the seat of the truck and turned to Beth, "Merle stabbed her..." he said hesitantly

"Where's Merle?" asked Maggie

Daryl slowly narrowed his eyes up at Maggie and she nodded slowly, "Drive back to the prison fast I got unfinished business to deal with" Daryl said huskily

Maggie nodded quickly, "Come on Beth" she said calmly as she climbed into the truck.

Daryl stared sadly as he watched the truck drive away he sighed and slowly made his way back into the woods.

...

Daryl continued to stare at Merle's body as the morning sunlight began shining in his dead blue eyes, _I killed him _Daryl thought to himself guiltily. He slowly stared at the knife covered in Merle's blood and got up slowly, he paced over towards it and picked it up shakily he stared as his own brother's blood was dripping from his knife. Suddenly he heard a small moan come from behind him, he turned around to see Merle's eyes open carefully now a different shade of blue and white.

Daryl slowly made his way towards him as he tried to get up, Daryl carefully put his hand on Merle's chest and hushed him as he groaned, he grabbed his cross-bow sharply and aimed it at Merle's head, "I'm sorry brother" he breathed as he fought back tears.

Merle reached his hand out slowly and suddenly his body went limp as the arrow went through his head quickly. Daryl quickly dropped his cross-bow and closed his eyes tightly taking deep breathes. He shook his head angrily and quickly snatched his lighter from inside of his pocket, he stared at it and slowly moved towards Merle's body. He slipped his hand into Merle's pocket and pulled out a small bottle of whiskey, he half smiled, "Figures the asshole would have that in his pocket" Daryl smiled tears streaming down his face.

He carefully stood over Merle's body and began pouring the alcohol over it, once the bottle was empty he threw the lit lighter onto Merle's body and let it burn. He slowly slipped his bloody knife into his pocket, threw the cross-bow over his back and left his brother for the last time.

...

Daryl slowly dropped his cross-bow on the cold floor of his cell as he stared at the blood on his clothes in the mirror he was beginning to hate himself more and more.

"Daryl, you okay?"

Daryl turned around quickly to see Rick standing behind him, he nodded slowly "Yeah..just had some unfinished business" Daryl said gruffly

Rick nodded, "Beth and Carol...they okay?" he asked hesitantly

Before Rick could answer Hershel entered behind him, "Beth's resting and so is Carol though she's a slightly unstable..."

Daryl nodded slowly and lowered his head sadly, Hershel slowly put a hand on his shoulder, "I want to thank you for bring my girl back" he said calmly.

Daryl nodded slowly, "No problem" he mumbled

Daryl slowly turned away from Rick and Hershel and began walking out of his cell to go to the guard tower alone,

"Hold on a second son! I need to fix up your arm" Hershel said eyeing the cut.

Daryl nodded slowly and walked back into his cell sadly, he didn't care anymore.

...

Daryl silently walked through the cell block towards Carol's cell, his heart raced as he stared at her bandages over half her stomach, she turned her head slowly and smiled as she watched him in her doorway,

"Daryl" she smiled

Daryl didn't return the smile, "You okay?" he asked

"I'll live" she smiled weakly,

Suddenly her smiled disappeared as she gasped at the sight of Daryl's bloody clothes, "What happened?" she asked worriedly

Daryl lowered his head sadly, "I..I killed Merle" he sighed.

Carol slowly covered her mouth in shock, she swallowed nervously as she looked at Merle's blood all over Daryl from head to toe, she looked up at his face and her heart raced as she watched Daryl's face crumble she carefully got up from her bed and delicately cupped Daryl's red face in her hands, his dead eyes met hers and they stared at each other sadly,

"You're a good person Daryl don't forget that please" she said calmly as she stared into his deep blue eyes.

Daryl nodded slowly and stared back into Carol's eyes, they both stood silently in the middle of her cell just taking in each other's facial expressions, suddenly began nodding again, "Should get some rest" he said gruffly,

Before Carol could respond Daryl slipped away from her and quickly walked out of her cell leaving her staring into the distance in the middle of her cell. Carol slowly laid herself down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she heard glass breaking and quickly stumbled off of her bed towards Daryl's cell, she stared in horror as she watched Daryl holding his bleeding fist as he cried angrily on the ground, chunks from his mirror were sticking out of his fist.

"Daryl?" she whispered in shock

Daryl turned his head to look up at her quickly, "Get out!" he breathed heavily.

Carol didn't hesitate she quickly ran out of his cell back into her own, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall she whispered,

"Oh Daryl"

The end for now! :)

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
